Rin's Decision
by Storylady35
Summary: She joined the army to save he father. He is the commanding office, entrusted with training the new recruits. Lines crossed and boundaries blur. Will she be able to maintain her cover or will her true identity be revealed? Will they accept the reasoning behind her betrayal or will they reveal her for the treason she has committed?
1. Introduction

Hello ladies and gentlemen! It's me your fffaaaavvvvvvouite author in the _**whole **_world, Storylady35 here. Now, I've got a brand spanking new tale for you! This one is brilliant, if I do say so myself. It's 100% amazingly perfect. And I did it _**all **_by myself. Yep, that's me, the solo act. The one the only and the brrrrrillliant StoryLady!  
  
NOW, HOLD IT JUST ON MINUTE, STORY!

Tani? What're _you _doing here?  
  
Come to knock you down off that pedestal of yours a little. What's all this about being a _solo act_? What about all that time I've been helping out?  
  
Yeah, Alright... so you helped with a few spellings errors...  
  
And Grammar...

*rolls eyes* Ok, and the grammar.  
  
AND plot points!

Shush... Now, now no need to get excited.  
  
EXCITED! THIS STORY IS BRILLANT! AND I WANT MY SHARE OF THE GLORY!

But...  
  
Listen, if you want my help finishing this, you'll let me at least do the intro.

But...

*glares warningly* Story...

*hangs head, giving up* Alight, alright... *mumbles indistinctly*

*Smiles brightly* Right, so ladies and gentlemen; _**our**_ names are Tani Hunter and Storylady35. Don't get me wrong, Story _did_ do all the hard work, but I still played a vital role in bring this story to you. Isn't the right, Story?

I'm not saying. Now if you don't mind, I'm sulking here.

Humm… hey look, is that Sesshomaru?

Where?

Got ya!

Oh you little… *gives small smile*

Look, just tell everyone the plot and let's get on to the story!

I dunno. *looks unconvinced*

Aaw, c'mon, Story... please?

Hmmm...

Tell you what, why don't we do it together?

I could live with that.

Great, so…

Ok so the plot is based around the tale of Mulan.

You know the one- girl runs away for the sake of her father, pretends to be a boy in the army…

That's the one! Anyway, in this story, Rin is our Mulan and Sesshomaru is our General in charge. I think it really works well because there is a twist on the original Disney idea. :D

Oh, wait! Story, perhaps you should explain the rankings. Got me super confused.

Oh, yeah. Well the ranks go; Corporal Second Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Captain, I got rid of Major and Lieutenant Colonel so it then goes to Colonel and finally General.

So there's no Brigadier, Major General or Lieutenant General? No Sergeant, Lieutenant Sergeant or Sergeant Major? No (goodness knows) how many _other_ ranks you skipped...?

Nope. Make sense?

Sort of... Nope, not really...

Look; my story, my army, my rules. I've given people a heads up, what more you ask for?

That you stick to the rules and ranking order?

You're no fun. So anything else you think we need to tell the readers?

To sit back, relax and enjoy, of course!

That's it? *looks sceptical*

*Defensive* What? It's _your _story... Story! I'm just your lil' helper, remember?

Ok, ok... So, on with the story now!

Oh, and one more thing...

**S and T together: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Rin Satinso, off to war

Rin's Decision

Chapter 1 - Rin Satinso, off to war to save a father 

The sun was still behind the horizon but the sky was littered with orange. A young girl stood at the gates of a family home with her mother sobbing before her as she finished tying her hair up. "Oh Rin…"

Rin sighed as she looked at her mother, forcing a smile. "Mother, this is the only way. We agreed. We can't let father go. He'd never return. At least I have a chance."

"Yes, yes I do understand but…"

"It's a good plan. I'll be back in a month… maybe less."

"If it goes wrong…"

"It won't. I'll be careful. Trust me."

Her mother cried for a moment then hugged the only child. "Just be careful. And take this." She held out a flask from her side. "It's a potion. It will disguise your scent. You will have to be extra careful of any demons who may be in your camp."

"Thank you." Rin said, taking the flask and swinging it over her shoulder.

"One mouthful every day. Don't forget or it will wear off."

"I won't."

Her mother gave her another hug, tighter and longer than the last. She took a deep breath and let her go, pushing her away. "You have to go. Before your father wakes up."

With a nod, the young woman walked over to her horse and climbed up. "I will see you soon mother. YA!"

Quickly, the horse turned on the spot and began on the way down into the village. A few people saw her but none would recognise her. All they would see was a young man going off to the war.

Her father's old uniform was tight to her chest and quite uncomfortable, the heavy armour weighting her down but she bared with it. She had to. For the sake of her father and her family name. The conscription in her pocket weighed heavily on her mind. But this had to be done. And it had to be her. The plan she and her mother had hatched the night before was quite simple and in theory would be effective. She would be back with her family, sipping tea and at her sewing in just a few weeks. As she rode, Rin kept reminding herself that she was doing this for her father, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was at least a little scared.

"Oh, get a grip!" Rin told herself. "Just remember the plan and make sure you stick to it. What's the worst that can happen?"

But Rin knew what the worst case scenario was; that she was revealed to be a woman. The Emperor had expressly forbidden any woman from joining the army or undertaking any job that was deemed only fit for a man, except the manual labour of farm work. _That_ she _was_ allowed and expected to do. To disobey this order was to disobey the Emperor himself, which would be seen as treason, an act punishable by death.

Rin gulped. Then sat up straighter in her saddle. As long as she stuck to the plan, she'd be in and out of the army _long_ before anyone, human and demon alike, would be able to piece the puzzle together. She smiled to herself and relaxed. The plan was fool proof. She had nothing to worry about.


	3. Chapter 2 And so it begins

Chapter 2 - And so it begins

The ride to the encampment took until afternoon, taking her through towns and forests to reach the camp as it stood away from everything, and everyone, else. It was in the middle of nowhere so if it was attacked, civilians would be safe. Rin took a deep breath as she stood on a hill, looking down on it. It looked huge. Hundreds, maybe thousands of grey tents in perfect lines filled half of a large enclosed space, closed in by a wooden wall with sentinel towers every few meters. The lines of the tents were only broken by the odd paddock for horses or a larger white tent. But right in the middle of the camp, facing the open space that was clearly a training area, was one, much larger, red tent. The woman took a deep breath, swinging the flask off her shoulder and taking a small swig. She'd have to make this stuff last. She cringed at the taste. It tasted really bitter. As the shallow taste faded, she trotted down the road on her horse, towards the only entrance to the camp. "Excuse me." She said to a guard by the wall. "Where do I sign in?"

"Down there, third tent on the right. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Rin nodded and climbed down, walking up to the tent. A demon was sat behind the desk, looking down at a long parchment.

"Name?"

"Rin Satinso."

The demon looked up suddenly, green eyes wide with amazement. "Satinso? As in the great general Satinso. The Hero of the last War?"

"My father."

"I didn't know he had a son."

"He doesn't talk about me much. I'm a bit of a weed in his eyes."

"Hmmm."

The demon looked the man over, judging him. He did look weak. Stupidly so. But he looked down at the list then pulled out a scroll of paper. "Here, your tent location and your ration coupons. Keep them safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Report to the armoury at once. Training starts at dawn tomorrow. Dismissed."

Acknowledging the dismissal, Rin left. As she left, she let out a sigh, glad that there weren't too many question and that the demon hadn't smelt her as a woman. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought. The armoury gave her some new, lighter and more practical amour as well as some training clothes and offered a new sword but she preferred her own, as it was her father's.

It took her a long time to walk the miles of tents, looking at the marks on the sides to try and find the matching one. Finally she did and she joined the other new recruits, looking around the tent. The grey ones might have looked tiny from a distance but each one had four side chambers, one for each soldier and an area in the middle where they could eat and talk.

She was sharing with a demon and two brothers. They were as friendly and kind as only a male could be but Rin knew they were as nervous about being drafted as she was. Even with her worries, she was able to make them all a sweet, quick dinner, settling all their nerves and allowing them to get a good night's sleep. As dawn approached, the demon woke them all and they dressed, heading out to the training ring, yawning and moaning as they lined up. A hundred soldiers stood in lines of ten before the enormous red tent.

They shifted and whispered nervously but Rin kept her eyes on the tent. Something about it was scaring and entrancing her. Suddenly, the thick curtains were drawn back and their commanding officer stepped out. The men around her snickered suddenly at the tiny knee high imp with a stick in his hands, looking as proud as if he was a giant. As the laughter grew, the curtains moved again and the laughter died instantly.

Rin's breath froze in her throat. This was the real commander. The other must be his page or vassal or something. But this guy was not one to be messed with. He was a true, deadly soldier. He already held all their lives in his hands and he hadn't even given an order yet. Everything about him screamed danger and authority. Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes scanning the men before him.

"I will not have any _laughter_ in my camp. I expect you all to take you duties seriously and respect the law of this camp. Anyone I find breaking rules will be punished in the most severe way possible. You will assemble here silently and swiftly every morning at dawn. Anyone who fails to do so will answer to _me_- and believe me when I say you'll wish you _hadn't_."

His eyes shifted slightly from side to side, looking at the terrified faces of the men as they listened to his cold, cruel voice. "Stand up straight, all of you."

With a shuffle of feet, the men stood stiffer and tried to avoid the eyes of the demon. Slowly he began walking up and down the lines, giving each soldier a heavily judgmental look. Rin held her breath as he passed her without pausing. He ended up at the back and stood in the middle.

"Turn around."

Everyone turned around, some clockwise, some anticlockwise. It looked messy. The demon in front of them growled but said nothing. "I am your General, Lord Sesshomaru. This is _**my **_camp and I will make _no _allowance for weakness! It is my job to turn you _boys_ into soldiers, and I will do whatever it takes to do so."

He quickly lifted a hand and pointed to a man before him. "You, soldier, step forward."


	4. Chapter 3 Training and Respect

Chapter 3 - Training and Respect

The unfortunate man shook as he stepped forward from the lines as instructed. The demon simply stared at him, then stepped to the side. "Enter the ring."

The ring was just a large circle of white rocks, filled with sand and surrounded with turned mud. The man entered the ring with the demon Lord behind him. He stood facing the demon. The demon nodded fractionally at the man.

"Attack."

The man shook for a moment then pulled back his arm in a quick punch. Sesshomaru stepped to the side and the man went tumbling out of the ring and slid in the mud. Some chuckled but a growl soon silenced them. He pointed to the next man in line. "You."

It went on for several minutes, the commander working his way down the lines. Each encounter lasted only a few seconds before the opponent was sent to the mud. Even the demons had trouble matching him. A couple of the recruits got a hit in and managed to dodged a response, but never long enough to do any _real_ harm. Most of them went to the floor with black eyes or chipped teeth.

With each fight, a knot formed in Rin's stomach, but she knew what she had to do. Finally, it was her turn.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the ring. The demon didn't even look out of breath, even though he'd been fighting for half an hour. Rin took a moment to look him over. He looked as strong as he did demanding. His silver hair was tied up in a bun, much like her own, but his was much larger due to the amount of hair it held. However, while hers was done inexpertly and was messy, his was done perfect and neat. He wore a white uniform and black amour while at his side were two different swords. She gave him a polite nod of the head and he returned it. Then Rin remembered the exercises her father did at night and decided to copy them, shifting her feet to the side, balancing her weight, and lifting her hands before her to keep the balance. She didn't close her hands into fists, but kept them open and pointed.

_Put on a show._ She thought to herself. _Pretend you know what you're doing._

The demon twitched his head slightly, something he hadn't done before but then he shifted his weight to match her stance.

"Attack."

But Rin kept still. The words of her father rang in her ears.

_Only a fool attacks a man stronger than him. If you are smart as the water and as sturdy as the earth, even the brightest fire and strongest wind can be mastered. _

Her commander's eyes narrowed fractionally at her. "Attack." He said again, a little clearer this time.

But Rin still remained as she was.

The demon's eyes narrowed even more, noticeably so. He took a breath and lifted his head. "I said attack!"

Rin held in the flinch, keeping her position. The demon growled at her and stepped forward as fast as the wind, fist raised with fire to attack. Suddenly, Rin felt a change in herself. She saw the punch coming and ducked under it, spun on her right leg as if in a dance and tripped up his left leg. He went toppling forward, overbalanced, but skidded to a stop in the sand just before the rocks. Without even a second's hesitation, he turned and went to her again, throwing another punch, this time from the left. But she swerved away from it and lifted her own hand, pushing his arm away and lifting her elbow. It collided solidly with his cheek and he was forced back in a daze. She didn't waste time. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the stomach as she would kick a stubborn door. He took a step back and his heal slipped on a rock.

He fell backwards into the mud.

For a moment the whole world was silent. The demon stared up at her, eyes narrowed and cold and she stood, amazed by her actions. The silence was broken by a shrill call of the demon's name as the imp ran over with a towel. But the demon ignored him and the mud, standing up and looking at the victor. Slowly he lifted a hand to his cheek where she'd hit him and wiped away some of the mud. "What is your name?"

"Rin, sir. Rin Satinso."

He stood for a moment then nodded slightly. "Back in line."

With a polite nod, Rin hurried back in line, feeling the glare at the back of her head. She kept her eyes to the ground, still thinking over how she had managed to last longer than any other _and_ defeat him. The demon looked at the soldier as he re-joined the lines then took the towel, wiping his hands clean.

"You will all run ten times around the camp. I will expect you back here in thirty minutes."

Rin held in the groan that many couldn't. As the lines began off on the track, many of the men congratulated her or asked how she did it. She told them the truth.

"I honestly don't know."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rubbing her stiff shoulder, Rin looked up at the moon as she walked around aimlessly later that night. After a first day of hard training, she felt exhausted but was still wondering about the ring. Sesshomaru hadn't called on her for any of the other activities that day but then, other than finishing with the rest of the recruits in the ring, there _had _been no other one-on-one activities. Just running around the camp, followed by an obstacle course, followed by learning how to put up and take down a tent. All of which were done by all the recruits at the same time, so she was never singled out. But the looks she caught from the demon stuck in her mind as well. As if he was looking right into her soul. The night air hid her goose bumps as she walked to the only tree in the camp, then regretted it. The tree was the marking of the graveyard. She sighed and knelt by one of the mounds of earth, eyes closed in prayer.

"Someone you know?"

The soldier jumped up in shock at the sound of the voice, only just realising someone was sitting next to the tree, eyes on her. Her breath froze as she recognised him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Rin Satinso."

She nodded once. "Yes, sir."

"You have yet to answer my question. Do you know that dead man?"

"No, sir. I was just paying my respects."

"How human."

She held in a smile and bowed once more, preparing to take her leave. "You are clearly in thought. I'll leave you alone."

"Stay."

The word made her freeze as she stood up. "Sir?"

The demon did nothing but stare at her in a fixed manner for a moment, before answering her. "_You_ are the reason I am in thought." He said. "Tell me, where did you learn to fight?"

Rin shrugged one shoulder, suddenly relaxed. "Well, I need to be careful with how I answer that question."

"Why?"

"Because how I answer could define your option of me."

The demon's eyes narrowed as he sat by the tree.

"Indeed? How so?"

She gave a soft smile. "Well, if I said I'd learnt under a grand master, what would you think of me?"

"I would think you are dedicated, hardworking and committed."

"And if I learnt by sparing with my older and younger brothers?"

"Then I would know you have a family, you are loyal to them and are brave to come and take their place."

"And if I said that I have never been in a fight before today?"

"Then I would say you are a liar."

"Oh? And if I swore on my mother's life and my father's breath that it was the truth?"

He sat and thought for a moment. "Then I would say you are a very gifted, powerful and unusual young man." He leant forward with a cold smile. "But I would still call you a liar. Which is it then? Trained, family or natural?"

Rin gave a nod and a smile. "I swear on my mother's life and father's breath, I have _never_ been in any kind fight, before today."

The demon sat, staring at her for a moment then leant back against the tree. "You swear?"

"On my family honour, sir."

"Then I will believe you. And I will be keeping a very close eye on your progress. I'm expecting great things from you, Rin Satinso."

Taking this as a sign to leave, Rin bowed and turned, walking away and leaving him to think. As quickly as she could, she headed back to her tent, snuck in and ignored the snoring humans and demon. Even if there _was _a slight pressure on her now, she had a feeling it was worthwhile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rin, front and centre."

Rin almost jogged up to the ring today. She'd been training for over a month but this was their first attempt at armed combat. Sesshomaru had just called her up for a demonstration since she was the best soldier in the ranks. He gave her a smug grin. "Ready?"

She drew her father's sword and her brows narrowed in a frown, looking at the blade. Then she swapped hands and smiled. Apparently her father was left handed. She lifted the blade and nodded. "Ready."

The demon attacked but not too quickly. Not as fast as he could. But it was quick enough. She had to jump to dodge, lifting the sword to keep his away from her. She spun on the spot, a light footed manoeuvre she was coming to love. His sword collided with hers again.

He pressed hard and she was unable to keep the blade away as his power pressed down but with a swift move she pulled herself away and his weight kept him going forward.

Just in the nick of time he turned back around, catching her sword before it took off his head. Parrying, he stabbed forward but she jumped out the way and attacked.

He blocked, stepping to the side but she swung at him, as elegant as any well trained swordsman. He avoided it and went for her head but she turned and pushed the sword away, stepping over and striking at his side.

But the demon was faster and wasn't holding back anymore. He jumped over it and landed behind her, sword to her neck. "You're dead."

Rin panted for a moment then bowed her head in submission. He let go and she bowed. He gave her another unfitting smile. "Appears you are a natural at everything I have to teach you, Rin. Unarmed combat, archery and now, the sword."

She panted for a moment, clearly out of breath but with a swallow, she got herself back together. "Thank you sir."

He looked over the men then back at the outstanding young man in front of him. "Report to my tent tonight after training. We need to talk."

Rin nodded and went back to the ranks to watch the next few fights. No one else was able to last as long as she had. No one ever did. For some unknown reason, she was a natural born soldier.

It was more than that.

She enjoyed it.

At first it had scared her but now she understood that she enjoyed fighting.

The deception was hard to live with and it was incredibly hard to keep herself hidden, especially once a month. She had to be extra careful of breaking any rules. Sesshomaru was 'by the book'. He wouldn't take drinking, gambling or women in the camp. Anyone found with anything like that was punished in a fitting and dishonourable way.

Rin had to be extra careful of drinkers as the punishment for that was being whipped. Which meant taking the shirt off. She had two very good reasons to avoid that.

During a surprise search, Jaken, the vassal, had found her flask and accused her of drinking. But Sesshomaru tasted it and deemed it non-alcoholic. Rin brushed it off as medicine for a stomach infection. She was quite glad he didn't recognise the substance.

But as training continued that day and they were set on completing line on line of exercises, she wondered why he wanted to see her. As the others went off to their tents to eat and talk, Rin headed to the large red tent. The curtains were drawn back to allow her entrance.

The tent was large enough to hold three different tables; one small round one for eating, one long square one covered with a large map with figures on it and one dark wood desk, covered in scrolls and writing materials.

Around the room were closed chests and piles of amour and weapons while here and there were matching chairs that positioned for conversation.

There was a bookshelf and a cabinet with four different decorative swords in it. To the sides were three separate chambers, each covered with a curtain to give privacy. Rin guessed one was the bed chamber and another would probably belong to Jaken. The third room remained a mystery.

The demon commander was sat at his desk, looking up at her. "Come in, Rin."

She marched over and stood to attention before him. He gave her a stare. "At ease."

With a sigh, she relaxed. "You sent for me, sir?"

His eyes went back to the desk, reading and writing something at the same time. "Rin, you are a remarkable soldier. I have been training here for over seventy years and never have I seen anyone like you. You are talented, fast, surefooted, brave and admired."

"Thank you sir."

"And _I_ respect you." He said, looking up at him. "I respect your dedication and skill. The army needs more like you." He put the quill and paper down slowly, looking at her squarely in the face. "That is why I asked you here. I am going to confide in you something I should not."

His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "What is it, sir?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a long while, and Rin was beginning to wonder if he would. With sigh that Rin had never heard before the demon returned his attention to Rin. "Your training isn't meant to finish for another six months." He lifted the paper he was copying slightly then dropped it, eyes never leaving Rin, judging her reaction. "But we are needed at the front. We are moving out in five weeks' time."

"I see… sir."

He took a deep breath, eyes fixed on the man before him. "Rin… I am going to promote you to Captain. Effective immediately."

The 'man' blinked several times, going over the details. "But, that's three ranks above my current station… sir."

"I know it is. But I can think of no one better suited to go into this war by my side than you." He looked at his desk suddenly. "You will need to learn battle strategies and command techniques but if you are as sharp minded as you are with a sword, you will have no problems."

Rin blinked and looked away. "I… I can't believe it, sir."

"I told you, Rin. I was expecting great things from you. You have yet to let me down."

"But sir, five weeks? The men have only just started learning to fight with a sword. We're not ready for war."

"Rin, the battlefield is several weeks walk from here. We will train as we march." He gave her a smile. "I'm glad you're concerned about the men. That is a sign of a true leader. I seem to be correct about my trust in you."

She smiled back. "Thank you for this opportunity."

"With your promotion, you will no longer have to share a tent. I will have an officer's one prepared for you, but for now, you will have to rest with your current comrades."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And Rin… don't tell anyone about the order. That is my responsibility."

"I understand, sir."

The demon stared at her for a moment then nodded, lowering his gaze to the paperwork on the desk before him. "Dismissed." Rin bowed once more then smiled as she left his tent, narrowly avoiding standing on Jaken in her amazed state of mind.

Captain? She was now a _captain_? Was this even _possible_? Could she even be promoted? And of all the soldiers… he'd chosen _her_?

She took a breath and walked to her tent, her mind still going over it all. The older brother looked at her as she came in. "Yo Rin. What'd he want?"

A smile crept on her face. The words finally sank in as she said them herself. "He promoted me."

"What? We haven't even finished training yet!"

"Yeah I know."

**Chuckling, the demon lifted an empty mug towards her. "Well, Lieutenant Satinso, drinks are on you tonight."**

Rin held in a blush. "It's Captain actually."

The men froze as they stared at the young and weak looking but incredibly gifted man they had come to admire. "Captain?"

"Effective immediately."

"But… that's like three ranks above where we are now! Rin, that's incredible!"

She nodded, smiling down at her feet. "Yeah."

"I mean, that puts you just one rank below the general."

"Why such a high promotion?"

Her eyes narrowed and shot towards the younger brother. "Don't you think I deserve it?"

The human stared back at her then started laughing. "Yeah, alright. If anyone deserves to be captain, it's you."

"Here, here."

"We'll follow you anywhere, Rin."

"Orders are orders from you Rin."

"Captain Rin Satinso!"

Quickly, Rin bit her tongue, not wanting to tell them about the call. They would be following her orders sooner than they thought.


	5. Chapter 4 The Driving Force

Chapter 4 - The Driving Force

As bold as he was, Sesshomaru walked up to the grey tent and pushed the curtain aside, stepping in. "Rin, I just wanted to…" he stopped, a little shocked. He wanted to say 'how are you doing' but ending up saying '_what_ are you doing?'

Rin smiled at him as she lay on her back on the floor, her feet resting high on the chair before her, her hands lifted above her face with a scroll. "Reading this report you sent me." Her eyes went back to it and she sighed. "It's not looking good is it? We still need to move out."

The general walked over, head turned to the side as he stood over her. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh this? It's just how I read." The captain put the scroll down and stood up quickly and smoothly. "Don't ask me why, it just is." Suddenly his face changed and he held his shoulder as it gave a twinge. "Ouch. You really did a number on my shoulder today."

"You're in pain?"

Rin gave a chuckle. "Oh don't worry about it, it'll fade. It's not the worst I've had from you over the weeks."

He let out a small huff. "You are one strange man."

"I guess so." Her eyes widened with a smile. "Is there something else I can help you with, sir?"

His eyes drifted over the captain as she stood in her new uniform. "How are you settling into your new position?"

"Well enough, I think. The armour's heavier but I'm getting used to it."

The general looked over the captain. His eyes narrowed at the face. Since the promotion they had spent more and more time together and he was beginning to see something different and deeper in the man.

His eyes drifted to the short knot of black hair. "You really should tie your hair with a blue ribbon, not a white one. It shows your new rank."

"Oh, so _that's_ what it was for." She laughed under her breath as she picked up a long, thick blue ribbon from the side of her desk. "I was wondering."

The general looked at her then stepped over. "Let me."

"I'm fine."

"Your hair is always a mess. It's unbecoming of a captain." He held his hand out for the ribbon and saw the captain almost… blush. With a submissive glance, the ribbon went to his hand and she turned around so her back was to him.

There was something very personal in allowing him to touch her hair. It felt invasive. The only person she allowed to touch her hair was her mother. And now Sesshomaru. But he worked quickly, not knowing of the barrier he just passed, as he pulled the white ribbon free and allowed her hair to hang loosely to her ears. It hadn't always been this short, it had been to her waist back home but she'd cut it before running away and kept it short in her time at the camp.

His hands were so cold. They chilled her to the bone as he pulled each strand back off her face. It felt so personal. Even slightly wrong. She held herself together, fighting an urge to turn around and stop him.

It just felt so wrong!

The growl was growing in his throat as he wrapped the hair in the blue ribbon, creating a perfect bun. Why did this feel so odd? Rin was a soldier and yet he wanted to growl at him like an enemy. He let out a sigh, hand going to his shoulder. "There, done."

Without even realising it, he lent into her head, his nose pressing hard to the knot he'd just created. He inhaled deeply for a moment then leant away, eyes narrow in frustration. There was something different in the scent. Something… sweeter.

He pushed away from the hair and watched as the captain's eyes turned to him.

Was it his imagination, or did they seem bigger all of a sudden?

Rin smiled softly at him. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Rin… you would tell me if there was something wrong with you?"

She blinked at the question and looked quickly away from his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If you were ill or suffering… you would tell me? You know you can trust me."

"I know, sir. I trust you as much as you trust me."

He let a soft smile grow as his hand tightened slightly on the shoulder, his forehead pressing into hers. "Then I truly have found a friend in you."

His words were so warm that Rin took a moment to soak them in. Sesshomaru was an amazing soldier and a true leader but he had very few he trusted. To be counted as one was a real honour.

Her heart sank in her chest as she realised she could never truly trust him nor could he trust her. She was lying to him every day. She opened her mouth to speak but he stood away and let go of her. "I want you to give another demonstration today."

"On what, sir?"

"Your best ability; swordsmanship."

"Against you?"

"Not today."

She showed him her teeth in a smug grin. "Too bad."

Sesshomaru kept his face straight but he had to admire the playful nature in Rin. Then he stepped out and vanished. Rin let out a sigh and her smile faded away. She looked at her tent for a moment. It was the same shape as the one she had had before, but this one was hers entirely. She had no need to share with anyone, so all the space was her own. She had a table and chair in the middle of the room, looking over the entrance. One of the small side rooms was now her bedroom, another her eating area, another she kept her armour and weapons when not in use and the last she kept as a room for her military books and scrolls as well as her supplies and rations.

She sighed and went to the fourth room, looking at a mirror, admiring her new blue hair ribbon. It did look better now but she still felt slightly embarrassed by allowing her commanding officer so close.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed as she looked over the surroundings. She was sore and tired and fed up. They had been riding for hours, heading to the battlefield. Her eyes drifted to the right where Sesshomaru was riding. Even _he_ was beginning to look bored.

She trotted her horse alongside his and nodded her head. "General."

"Captain."

They walked in silence, the only sound being the army's tiring march behind them. Rin felt really sorry for them, she'd trained at their side and now she was riding as they marched. Any man who'd brought a horse to the camp had been reduced to his feet, their horse used to carry the weapons and other things they needed.

With a sigh, she shifted in the saddle, a quick relief from the pain. "We should find somewhere to stop for the night." She said at last.

"Agreed."

"I'll take a scout and go on ahead."

"Very well. I'll rest here with the others."

Rin nodded then turned her horse in the tightest turn she could manage, trotting to a man by the front. "You there, come with me. The rest of you stay here and protect the supplies."

The man nodded and went back in the ranks to claim a horse. With a chance to go a little faster, Rin galloped off just out of view, the man behind her.

As the men took the time to sit and rest, Sesshomaru sighed and climbed off his horse. His legs were glad to be on solid ground. He stood, tending to the beast, ears listening for even the slightest change in the air.

Then he heard the sound of hooves down the path. Rin and the scout returned and looked down at him. "Anything?"

"There's a large open space on the other side of the forest."

"Big enough?"

"Might be a squeeze but it'll do for the night."

Muscles burning, Sesshomaru climbed back onto his horse. "Lead the way."

Once at the destination, the men set up camp. First a smaller version of the red tent for General followed by the Colonel's, followed by the Captain's. After that, any space was free for the men but it did mean some were left without somewhere to rest.

Rin paced in her tent, thinking.

"Rin?"

She looked up and smiled. "Sir."

The general walked over to her. "You look troubled."

"Oh, you know me." She waved her hand at him, dismissively. "I worry about this and that."

"Rin."

"Honestly, it's nothing."

"Tell me Rin."

She looked up at his tone of voice. Authority. She let out a sigh and shook her head slightly. "I'm just worried about my family."

"Your family? You never talk about your family."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. But they creep up on me every now and then."

The general stood for a moment then sighed, leaning on her desk. "What are they like?"

"My family? Well, it's only my father and mother and I."

"Where do you live?"

"To the south. We have several farms under us, we hardly have to work but father often rides out at harvest time to oversee everything."

"Your father… would he be…?"

"General Satinso, The Great War Hero of his time, yes. He fought in the war against the Ethiasians last time they attacked." She sighed suddenly, shaking her head. "He always thought that that war was the last. Yet, here we are."

"What about your mother?"

"She's the kindest woman you could ever meet. In the winter she always makes sweets that she gives to the poorer families and make sure every child in our farms gets a gift."

Sesshomaru let out a small smile. "Sound like heaven."

"What about you? Any family back home?"

"I'm a demon. We're not… close to our families."

"I see."

"I've been fighting for most of my life… it's all I know."

Rin held in a deep sigh and took hold of his hand on the desk. "Don't worry. War can't last forever."

The demon didn't respond. He was struggling all of a sudden. The touch of Rin's hand had brought back the growl. He broke away and turned to face the suddenly surprised captain. "I have things to do." He lied and quickly left.

Rin blinked for a moment then looked away, heading back to her desk to get on with work.

Outside, Sesshomaru looked at his hand, as if the touch had burnt him. Every time he made contact with Rin, he wanted to treat him as an enemy. He wanted to growl and pounce at him.

"Why?"


	6. Chapter 5 Wounded

Chapter 5 - Wounded

"Fall back! Fall back!"

Rin let out a deep sigh as she watched the Ethiasians run away and the men cheered in victory. They'd been ambushed by a squad of about fifty but with a two hundred strong enemy, they were soon sent into a retreat.

From horseback, Rin looked over the men. Some of the men were rolling on the floor and some of the supplies had been ransacked. She lifted her head, riding into the remains. "See to the wounded!" she ordered, surveying the damage.

Suddenly Sesshomaru caught her eye and gave her a signal she'd learnt meant he was taking some men to follow the enemy and for her to stay there. She nodded back.

Soon he and about fifty men ran after the cowards while Rin was left to find somewhere for them to recover. She sent out a scout who came back with news of a small village not far ahead of them. Moving slowly for the wounded and carefully in case of more attackers, they made their way to the village and set up camp at the outskirts.

"Make sure we have at least five patrols going at all times with only a five minute interval. Keep any of those villagers out. If they have business with us, they are to report to myself, Sesshomaru or **Colonel Tarman**. If I hear of any money being exchanged without my say so there will be _hell_ to pay. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Rin held in a grin as she watched the men run to follow her orders but then her joy fell. She hurried quickly to the large red tent. "Jaken, Jaken is Sesshomaru back yet?"

The little imp was busying himself with preparing the room. "No, not yet Rin."

"You'll send word to me as soon as he comes back. We need to speak."

The imp stared at her. "Watch your tongue boy. You're only a captain, Lord Sesshomaru is a general and you will show him the respect he deserves."

Rin sighed at him, rolling her eyes. "Jaken, we just need to talk about the attack. Just tell me when he returns."

"I'm back already."

Rin turned quickly, hand shooting to her sword purely out of habit. Sesshomaru was standing behind her, his right hand holding his shoulder as blood stained his tunic and armour. Her eyes widened at him. "You're hurt!"

"Bastards tried to fight back. We dealt with them."

"Never mind that, you're bleeding." She reached out to his shoulder. "Hold still."

Quickly, he pushed her away with the wounded arm. "Don't bother Rin. I'm a demon. I'll heal in a few hours."

Her eyes narrowed. "Demon or no demon, you're bleeding." Her hands reached up to his arm again, pressing hard on his wound. His eyes shifted and he grit his teeth suddenly. Rin gave a smug grin. "See, you're in pain. Let me help you."

His eyes turned back to her and he took a deep breath then nodded once. Rin turned her head to Jaken. "Jaken, go get me some hot water, clean towels and some bandages."

The imp blinked. "Why you…"

"Do as he says, Jaken."

With a bow, the little vassal hurried off then Rin walked to the chair behind the desk. "Right, sit down and take your shirt off."

By the time Jaken returned with a large white bowl of water, Rin had Sesshomaru with his shirt off and sitting down as she looked at the wound. "You idiot." She said, pushing around in his wound. "You were hit by an arrow and snapped the shaft didn't you?"

"Yes."

"But the head is still stuck in here." She took a deep breath and reached in, gaining hold of the arrow head. "Hold still." She took a deep breath and pulled it away quickly. It stuck slightly but came away eventually. "There we go." She looked at the bloody arrowhead.

Covering the hole with his own hand, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her. "I don't need that."

"Oh, stop being so stubborn." She gave him a cheeky grin and held out the arrow. "A memento. So the next time you get hurt, swallow your pride and ask for help."

His eyes narrowed slightly but he held his tongue, taking the arrow head. He kept his mouth shut as he began washing the blood off his skin and bandaged the wound. He couldn't help but admire Rin's kindness and determination to help him.

He didn't need the help. His arm would have healed around the arrowhead or pushed it out. The captain was wasting bandages in wrapping his shoulder but he allowed it. He couldn't stop it. He was fascinated. His hand messed with the arrowhead but his eyes were on Rin as he finished and washed his hands. "There, all done."

Slowly, he pulled his shirt back up. "Thank you, Rin."

"Just don't be so stubborn next time." She sighed and looked away from him. Wow, she felt so red faced. She'd tended to Sesshomaru's wounds, touched his skin in such an intimate way, even if it was for a serious reason. The feeling of his blood was warm on her hands, even after she washed it away.

She held in a blush. This was so strange.

She could feel both Sesshomaru's and Jaken's eyes on her. She had to get away before they saw her blushing. "Well, I'll be on my way then." She left as quickly as she could.

They remained camped for a few days at the edge of the village, enabling the soldiers to rest and for the villagers to sell anything they could to the army. Rin kept herself to herself at this time, not in need of anything and not in the mood to communicate. She was still trying to get over the strange conflict of feelings she had suffered.

She kept away from Sesshomaru. The conflict and pain seemed related to him. But he was her commanding officer. When they moved on, she had to stay close to him but avoided his eyes. She sighed to herself. _This is ridiculous. I can't spend the rest of the war avoiding him._


	7. Chapter 6 The truth revealed

The army kept marching on, heading to the main battlefront, still a few weeks away. The men kept their heads up and hummed tunes to keep their minds away from it.

Rin and Sesshomaru were at the front of the line as always but they didn't look at each other. They just rode in silence, ignoring each other. They didn't have any trouble with the Ethiasians but three weeks after the first attack, the three commanding officers stood at the brink of a hill, looking down into a valley where a village nestled.

Even from a distance Rin could smell the burning and see the destruction. Sesshomaru suddenly began fidgeting, as did some of the other demons. The smells were far worse for them. Quickly the general began down the path and towards the village.

Rin hurried to be by his side. "We should stop; see if there are any survivors."

"We don't have time."

"But…"

"No but's, Captain! We have to get to the main force in three weeks. It's too early to stop."

"Sesshomaru!"

"That's an order!"

Falling back, Rin sighed as they approached the burnt out village. It was so quiet. Absolutely silent. Filled with death. She kept her eyes closed as they rode though, trying to ignore the smells and sounds. Then her eyes widened. She heard something. She heard life. She looked up and around, pinpointing the sound. She could just see a young boy crying by a burnt out building, curled up in a ball, too scared to look at the army.

It torn at her heart. She could see he was hurt, lost, hungry and upset. She looked to Sesshomaru who was continuing onwards, eyes closed. He was clearly trying to avoid the boy's tears. How could he do it? How could he ignore the tears of a child?

They were half way out of the village and the boys tears were fading away. No one had tried to help him. Letting out a deep breath, Rin swiftly pulled her horse around and went back. She followed the sobs to the child, climbing down and kneeling next to him. She smiled and held his knee. "Hey there."

The boy looked up at her suddenly and sniffed loudly. "Who… who are you?"

"I'm here to help. Don't be scared." She kept her voice low and soft, reaching out her hand. "Do you want to come with me? I'll keep you safe."

The boy blinked and leapt at her, arms wrapping around her. "Please help me! I was so scared!"

"It's alright now. You're safe." She hugged and rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's ok to be scared. I'll take care of you now." She smiled and stood, holding the boy tight to her neck and turning around.

Her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru on his horse, looking down at her, eyes narrow and annoyed. She bit her lip and hugged the boy closer. "I'm taking him with us Sesshomaru and I don't care what you say."

He looked at her for a bit longer then turned his horse around and rode off. Rin sighed loudly then helped the boy onto her horse and lead him after the rest of the army. As the men made camp, she gave the boy some food and once able, she set him to bed, singing a lullaby to send him to sleep. He tossed for a while but she sat next to him, stroking his hair back until he calmed down.

"Captain!"

Rin jumped up and shot a cold look at the imp. "Shush, he's asleep."

Jaken looked at her then at the child. "Lord Sesshomaru demands to see you at once."

She kind of expected the summons but it still struck her hard. "Stay here with the boy." She walked past him and headed to the tent he shared with the general. She stood at the closed curtains and sighed. "L…"

"Enter Rin."

With another deep breath, she entered and looked across the tent to the desk where the general was sitting, staring at her. She marched nervously over to him and nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"How is he?"

"He's tried and scared. I gave him some food and he's asleep now."

The demon stared ahead. "I see."

Rin lowered her head slightly. "Sir, I couldn't just leave him. He's a child caught up in the war, he doesn't deserve to suffer for that. I will take care of him myself; he won't be a problem, I swear it. As soon as we pass a safe village, I will find him a suitable home. Until then…"

"I understand Rin."

She looked up suddenly and blinked in shock. "Sir?"

"I understand."

"Th…thank you sir." She bowed once, thinking this was the end but he stood up quickly, hands on the desk so hard they made a thud sound. She looked up and saw his cold heartless eyes. She'd only ever seen them once before, just before breaking the neck of a man found to be a traitor.

Sesshomaru kept the stare for as long as he could then sighed and turned away. "You have always been odd Rin. You have always stood out beyond any soldier I have known. Even in the past." He walked around the table, eyes moving back. "But things have stuck me as odd since you became a captain. Things about you have… irritated me in ways I could not understand."

"L…like what sir?"

"Like the way you tend to the wounded. The way you look after the men and your horse. The way you saw to my wound all those weeks ago. The way you speak sometimes and the kindness of your voice and actions. And your eyes… there was always something in your eyes. You don't have the fire of a soldier or a warrior. I have tried for weeks to find the word that matched your eyes."

Before Rin had chance to even take a breath, he reached out and grabbed her neck, locking it in place so she had to look at him. He stared into her eyes. "I finally have the word. I saw it when you spoke with that child." He gave half a smile. "I'm blind not to have seen it before. It's so obvious, when I look at you now."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Defiant to the end? Very well. I will tell you the word. The word to describe you…" The demon said his eyes narrowed slightly before his free hand reached up to the bun of hair, pulling the blue ribbon out of place and allowing her hair to fall in place. It was longer than the last time, coming to her shoulders. It framed the face and revealed her for what she _truly_ was. No man could ever look so soft with such hair. It suited her.

"…Is _female,_ Rin." He let out a single amused huff and released her.

Staggering away, Rin rubbed her neck and looked at the floor. "What are you going to do?" She left off the formality, there was no need anymore.

Sesshomaru sat back behind his desk and looked at her. "Why did you do it?"

"I told you who my father is. But did you know that he suffered a great injury in the final days of the war? He can hardly walk without aid." She sighed, shaking her head. "It was never meant to go this far. The plan was simple. I would come, pretend to be a man, be terrible, unable to do anything and sent home with dishonour. Then if anyone asked what happened to me, the family would say I went off to regain my honour until I was forgotten. It was fool proof!"

Sesshomaru watched her with narrow eyes and gave a slight smile at the end. "Apart from one, small detail." He guessed.

Rin nodded. "I'm a natural."

The demon took a deep breath, thinking. "What you've done is punishable by death. Public humiliation followed by execution."

"I know."

"And you still did it?"

"I had to protect my father."

He let out a long loud sigh. "Rin…"

"Please, do what you need to. I know what I've done is wrong and I accept the punishment."

His eyes lifted to her meet hers. "Such courage and determination." He sighed and leant forward in his seat. "Rin… you are my friend. One of a _handful_ of people I could truly trust. You kept this from me. You said you trusted me as much as I trust you. That was clearly a lie. Are there any other secrets you've kept from me?"

"None."

"Rin… this is treason." He stood and walked over to her as she stared at the floor. With one hand he turned her face to him and made her look at him. They stared at each other for a moment then he blinked. "But I won't turn you in."

Her eyes widened in shock as he let her go. "You… you're letting me go?"

"Yes."

Rin narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why?"

Sesshomaru turned to her with a slightly amused expression on his face. To anyone else, him sparing them their life would be enough. But no, she had to have a reason. He shook his head slightly as if the answer should be obvious, which to him, it was. "Because it would be a crime in itself for this army to lose you. Let alone the morale. Finding out that the most respected and admired captain of this battalion is a _woman_? It would be devastating."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Thank you… Sir."

"You _swear_ to me there will be no more secrets?"

"I swear."

"Very well, get back to your duties."

"Yes, sir."

"Rin, wait."

She stopped a few steps away and he gave her half a smile. "Sort your hair out first."


	8. Chapter 7 Never look a demon in the eye

Chapter 7 - Never look a demon in the eye.

For some unknown reason beyond her comprehension, Rin felt relief. She was actually glad Sesshomaru knew her secret. He began looking at her again and she was able to meet his eye. They trained together again and talked of battles as they rode.

It was easy all of a sudden.

For the next two weeks they marched and talked and trained as if nothing had changed. Or rather, things had changed back to the way they were before her promotion.

His attitude didn't change at all, he treated her the same as he did any other soldier. The same cold nature, the same cold expressions, the same cold orders.

Or at least, that was how _she_ saw things.

In truth, he _was_ treating her differently. He was giving her space, allowing her to laugh without punishment and the times he looked at her, he was judging her condition, looking for injuries. He kept his nose and ears tuned just to her, detecting when her scent became more female.

He liked the sweet smell that came from her. It was like honey and wheat. But when it became too strong, even to his delicate nose, he'd hint to the potion.

They were only a week away from the battle front when Colonel Tarman gave the order for them to set up a more permanent fort. The captain agreed with the man and they set to work. They both knew what was coming. They knew they would be vulnerable for the next two weeks. They needed to be ready before it began.

The fort went up quickly with military precision and soon the army was ready.

"It's going to be a hard two weeks Rin." Tarman explained looking at the map between them. "It's hard enough that half our force is demon but Sesshomaru…."

Rin smiled. "Tarman, Sesshomaru isn't like the others."

"I know that. But even so, he won't be much use to us for a while. Even _his_ mind will drift. He'll be useless towards the peak."

"What do we do then?"

"Well luckily the Ethiasians force is also mostly demon so they are going to suffer as well. If not worse."

"So the plan is…?"

"We wait it out. That's what we normally do."

"I'll make sure the outposts are alert and ready for anything out of the ordinary."

"We'll pass the time with training. We need to be ready. The war is almost upon us, in a week we'll be at the frontline." He gave a cold chuckle. "Well, you and I won't."

Rin's smile fell. The idea that as an officer she would be away from the war while her friends were on the front line was a hard fact to swallow. She'd give orders and oversee training and positions but her chances of actually being in a fight were slim. Tarman loved the idea of being safe.

She didn't.

Her eyes fell back to the map. "So we keep our position here?"

"It's all we have."

"And the men?"

"We're far away from any towns or cities. And we can sedate the worst."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru? Don't think we can sedate him."

Tarman gave a cold smile. "I've buried him under paperwork. If his mind is busy on that, he won't be bothered by it. I've served under him for many years; he has incredible control of himself."

Rin took a deep breath and nodded. "Is that all sir?"

"That's all. Dismissed."

As she left the tent, Rin took a swig from her mother's flask and shivered at the taste. Quickly, she shook the flask. It was getting empty and now she needed it more than ever. She sighed and hurried to her tent. The next two weeks were going to be very hard with so little to get thought with.

Approaching her tent, she heard muttering and rumbling from within and ran the last part, looking inside. "Making yourself comfortable, Jaken?"

The vassal was wiggling his way into a large cushion she lay on when reading but stood up quickly. "Ahem, no. You just kept me waiting so long, I needed a sit down. I'm not as young as I was."

"I see. Well, if I had known you were waiting, I would have hurried back. Why are you here anyway?"

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to give you this." He pulled his hand out of his sleeve, producing a large flask half as big as him. "I don't know what's in it but he told me to give it to you and you alone."

Rin took the flask and opened it quickly, sniffing inside. Then she took a sip. Bitter. She smiled as she closed the cap. "Thank him for me will you Jaken? I was running low."

The imp huffed. "Why you insolent boy. Lord Sesshomaru gives you a gift and you can't be bothered to thank him yourself?"

"It's a bad idea for me to be near him at the moment Jaken."

Jaken bristled suddenly then laughed. It was an annoying sound. "Hahaha! You think a great demon like lord Sesshomaru would lose control over a boy like you? Such things might happen to humans but never a demon like Lord Sesshomaru. Don't flatter yourself!" He doubled over, laughing.

With an angry and embarrassed huff, Rin stepped behind him and roughly kicked the demon in the back. "Get out!"

He flew out of the tent and landed in the dirt outside, standing and turning around, shaking a fist. "Why you…"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, throwing a book after him. The vassal took the hint and ran off. She sighed and went to her desk, sitting down and looking at the scrolls and potion. She would never say it but Jaken was right. Sesshomaru had obviously gone to great lengths to get some more of the bitter liquid, helping protect her identity. She should at least thank him.

Quickly, she muscled past the taste and downed the last of the last of her mother's potion, three whole mouthfuls then headed out. She'd instructed her tent to be put up as far from Sesshomaru's as she could manage so it was a long walk she now regretted. Some of the demons were already in full swing. They were aggressive, dominant and kept giving her strange, hungry looks but with a level of confusion.

As she walked, Rin began muttering under her breath. Once at his tent, she pulled back the curtains, looking in to see Jaken pacing before the desk, moaning about her kicking him but Sesshomaru wasn't giving him any attention working with the mountain of scrolls. Tarman was right, he had buried him under paperwork.

But the demon looked up suddenly into her eyes. Quickly, Rin averted her gaze. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin, come in. Please, come inside."

"I… don't think that's a good idea sir. I'll just stay here." She kept her eyes away from him and tried not to mutter what her head was singing. "I just wanted to thank you. I was running out and I'm taking twice as much at the moment."

"I see. Well, next time tell me. I can get some quite easily."

"Thank you sir."

"Rin…"

"I'll be on my way." She said, leaving quickly. She knew a close call when she saw one. And that was one. No matter what Tarman said, Sesshomaru was affected as well.

She _had_ to keep away from him.

She restricted her movements as much as she could for the next week. The demons were useless. Not one of them could hold themselves together for very long before they started fighting over the simplest things. The Captain sighed to herself as she watched two of them fight over a scrap of salted meat that was just picked up by a bird while they fought.

A demon even attacked her one day but she was fast and strong enough to knock some sense into him. Literally. The demon said he had no idea what came over him but Rin knew. The danger was growing. The time was coming to a peak. The worst time.

She muttered almost continuously now. She never made eye contact with a demon and never allowed one near. Self-confined to her tent, she soon grew bored and reread every book on militia she had.

One week down, one more to go then things would go back to normal. She just had to keep herself away from them until then.

"Captain Satinso."

Rin turned her head to the side, looking at the only demon unaffected, being too old. "Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru demands your immediate presence."

Rin swallowed. "Ah, well… tell him I can't."

"What? You will come and you will come right now!"

"No, I won't." She closed the book and got up off the floor. "If it's so important he can come and see me."

"The insolence. You could be whipped for disobeying a commanding officer."

"Lord Sesshomaru is in no position to give orders or punishments at the moment. That level of command has been removed from him until this time is over."

"Wh… what did you just say?"

She held up the book to him. "Martial law. It's actually quite a good read. But until this has passed, he is in no state of mind to give orders that may endanger himself or the camp or _any_ under his command."

"And summoning you is dangerous?"

"Yes." Her stare hardened. "If he gave the order for women to be brought to this camp, would you do it Jaken?"

"Well… no. Not that he would ever give such an order."

"My point exactly." She sighed and sat down. "Jaken, I am not leaving this tent. And you can tell him as much."

The imp stared at her for a moment then walked slowly outside, leaving Rin glad that the imp wasn't much of a reader. She sat for a while, reading in the uncomfortable position of the chair but she couldn't be bothered to sit back down on the floor.

As she turned the page, she felt cold. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her body felt tense and stiff.

_Uh oh._

She slowly looked up towards the front of her tent. She didn't get past his feet before she knew who and why they were there. Jaken had told him she wasn't leaving. So he had come to her.

He walked over and slammed his hands down on her desk which creaked loudly in agony. "How **dare** you disobey me?"

"Sir, I was well within my…"

"I ordered you to come to me and you disobeyed!"

"I know, but…"

"After everything, you couldn't even follow this **_one order_**?"

"Sir, I…"

"Look at me when you speak to me!"

Rin froze, her head lowered to the desk. She kept her eyes open and lifted her head slightly, looking at his arm as it pressed on her desk. "Sir, I was simply trying to avoid this very confrontation."

"And why would you do such a thing?"

"Sir, you are… not yourself right now. I am just trying to control the situation."

He went silent and Rin just stared ahead, trying to control her breathing. His other arm leant off the desk and for a moment vanished but then touched down on her head. The gasp was unavoidable, the invasive nature of his move and the warmth of his touch was too much for her to control. Her eyes snapped shut as he leant over the desk to her, leaning towards her ear.

"Rin, you really should let your hair down more often. It suits you."

Rin kept her eyes closed but her body began to shake. "_When the gold wheat is high, never look a demon in the eye_." She said out loud as she felt her hair become free in a quick movement, falling to her shoulders.

His long talons ran back in her hair, scraping the skin slightly. "It's so soft… how do you keep it so soft, Rin?"

"_No matter how high the sun in the sky, never look a demon in the eye_."

She gasped softly as something pressed into her ear. His lips. He began kissing her ear, nipping at it with his razor sharp teeth. "You taste wonderful, Rin."

"_They… they tease and lie… so… so never look a demon in the eye._" She tried to concentrate on the rhyme, fighting against him even if her body was frozen.

His hand caressed her neck, lifting her head while his lips kept touching her ear. "Rin… look at me, Rin."

"_Keep them closed and look away…._"

"Come on, Rin. Look at me."

"_But… never… look a… demon in the… eye_."

"Rin."

Against her own advice and wishes, her eyes cracked open and she was automatically trapped in the hypnotic gaze of Sesshomaru's golden ones. She felt limp and weak under such power. He smiled and her body melted. His hand on her neck was as if it was about to choke her, but it was hardly a touch. Just enough to keep her still. Not that she could move. She was trapped, doll like and helpless. Completely under his control.

He moved his hand to the side of her neck and leant over the desk to her. His eyes closed as he claimed her lips in a single quick movement.

Her eyes drifted slowly closed as he kept her still, as if frozen in time. She felt warm. Then his hand moved and he pressed harder, moving his head and lips to keep control of her. The battle was over in seconds as his tongue invaded and his hands pulled her towards him, over the desk.

Subconsciously, Rin was quite glad for the desk. Without it, she probably would have been on the floor but with it, he had to work harder. His hands ran down her shoulder and up into her hair, lips not once breaking away. When they did, it was because Rin was breathless. Her head turned to the side but he just kissed and tasted her neck.

His mouth had muffled hers before but now she was free to gasp and squeak. It pleased and encouraged him, turning her head to reclaim his lost territory, muting her again. He moaned into her, pressing harder, moving faster.

Her hands were around him now, reaching up to keep him close. She was so close to standing and letting him just do as he wished but some small piece of self-control remained.

It was quickly fading away. Her mind was gone, submerged in him. While one hand remained on her neck, his other was on her hip as he leant over the desk. It felt nice, his cool fingers playing with the only bit of skin they could reach willing, wanting and waiting to go further. Then his hand moved again.

Further Down. _Much_ further down. **Too** far down.

Rin's eyes snapped open and she pushed him away quickly.

_Slap!_

The demon blinked as his face was turned slightly to the side and his cheek began to turn red. Rin panted for a moment, driven by anger and adrenalin. But she lowered her hand as he looked back at her.

"Did I…"

"Yes." She said quickly.

"And you…"

"Yes."

"I'm…"

"I know." She stood up and walked away from him. "I use to live with demons in my village. This time of year is always hard."

"I should have had more control."

"Even _you_ can't control such a natural instinct."

"Normally, I _can_."

She sighed and walked around the desk, keeping her eyes away from him. "Well, until this has passed, it might be a good idea if we stay away from each other."

He stood still for a moment then nodded, leaving the tent with a deep, half broken sigh. Behind him, Rin sighed as well, lowering her head even more. "Damn it." She muttered, closing her eyes.

She'd grown up with the knowledge that last thing a woman should do in the middle of Summer; just before the harvest, was look a demon in the eye. But she _still_ did it. And now she was trapped until it wore off. But that could be hours or even days.

She cursed again and went to her bed, collapsing down and trying to forget. Back home she could run away, she could hide and protect herself with other women. But not here. Here she was alone and constantly under someone's eyes.

And to be by Sesshomaru's side every day would make it near impossible. To look into those eyes. To feel his gaze. To know his power.

She covered her eyes suddenly and sat up. "No. Stop it." She hissed to herself. "Stop, stop, stop." She bit her lip until it bleed. "Come on you idiot! Calm down and relax. It's just… it's _just_ Sesshomaru."

_Just_ powerful, amazing, handsome….

The demon's features kept flashing through her mind. His face. His eyes. The feeling of his lips against her skin…

She swallowed and pulled her loose hair. "AAAAH! Stop it!" _I just have to wait until this is over! I have to get over this!_

"Rin?"

She didn't look at the voice, she kept her body curled up and eyes closed. Something pressed around her shoulders and pulled her to the side.

"Rin. Don't cry."

That was when she felt the tears rolling down her face. It was more painful than she could imagine. "I… I'm alright."

"No, you're not." He sighed and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She sobbed for a moment, unable to control it anymore. It didn't take long before she stopped and her eyes cleared and her mind of improper thoughts cleared with them. "It's my fault, not yours. You didn't know what you were doing." Her head collapsed onto him slightly and she sighed, feeling slightly more like herself. "Sesshomaru, why did you come back?"

"I could smell your blood."

Her eyes closed as she leant on him, her head rubbing into his shoulder. She'd almost expected him to smell like blood and war but in fact he smelt like damp earth, like a forest after the rain. It was really pleasant smell. She smiled as he stroked her hair back. It wasn't as imposing as the last few times. Not at all in fact. It was just… it was such a nice feeling.

She felt light headed, drifting off in his grip. Then she shook her head and pushed him away, keeping her eyes closed. "No, no, no. You're _still_ under the influence. You _have _to stay away from me."

His grip was still on her, keeping her tight. "Rin."

_Oh, here we go again._ She thought to herself as he pushed her backwards, kissing her lips and caressing her sides. Immediately she began trying to push him away but he wasn't being as hard or cold as before. It was almost gentle. Slow and gentle. Kindness… radiated from his lips.

Determined to be free, Rin pushed him away as carefully as she could. "Sesshomaru, stop it."

"Rin, keep your eyes closed."

"What?"

"Just keep still." He began kissing her neck slightly.

"No, stop it!" She held in a gasp. "Do _not_ make me slap you again."

He sighed and leant away. "Rin."

"Just stop it."

"Rin…"

Somehow she managed to push him off her and got up, running away as fast she could. Behind her, Sesshomaru remained where he was, knelt on her bed. He took a deep breath, imagining the young woman as she had lain under him.

_When the gold wheat is high, never look a demon in the eye._

_No matter how high the sun in the sky, never look a demon in the eye_.

_They tease and lie so never look a demon in the eye._

_Keep them closed and look away but never look a demon in the eye_.


	9. Chapter 8 Confinement

A/N - Sorry everyone. I did tell you I'm doing my course work at the same time as the story. Updates will be slower than normal but bear with me. It will be worth it. You can't rush art. ;) 

Infact, I will make you a deal; put up with waiting a little bit longer than normal and I'll update several chapters at a time.

And Inu25… Sorry but you'll have to wait for the answer *tease* 

Chapter 8 - Confinement

After two weeks, the demons got control of themselves, the fort was dismantled and the army returned to the trek towards the battlefront.

It was a long, uneventful march but the closer they got, the area began to change. It became pocketed with fire damage, mass gravesites and discarded rusting weapons. The signs of the hardship and the war becoming more and more apparent. The few villages they passed where blackened and the people scared and wounded.

From her horse, Rin sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a few coins, passing them out as they travelled. Tarman didn't seem to approve of the waste and Sesshomaru said nothing more on the matter.

At last they arrived at the fort. Rin gave half a smile. If she thought the camp had been big, the fort was enormous. It already had ten thousand men in it and there was another thousand behind them with no apparent room. "How are we ever going to fit in there?"

"Some of the men will have to camp on the outskirts."

"Is that safe?"

"We have lookouts at suitable locations. But, this is only where they will sleep and train."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have the base close to the battles."

Rin held in a blush of embarrassment. "Of course. That would be foolish."

The general huffed then began down the path to the fort. They were there before sunset and the officers of the fort greeted the three new ones quickly and professionally.

One of them, another demon with short red hair, nodded once. "General Sesshomaru. Good to see you again."

"Same for you General Des." Sesshomaru said with a cold, pointless smile. "You already know Colonel Tarman but may I introduce Captain Rin Satinso, my second in command." Rin bowed her head respectively but General Des quickly looked over her. His face didn't look impressed. Rin gave him a cold stare but Sesshomaru's was colder. "He's more than he appears."

"He'd have to be." There was a growl across the six, coming from deep in Sesshomaru. Des lifted an eyebrow at the sound. "Bit _over_protective, aren't you, Sesshomaru?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Des."

The fierce demon laughed once. "Oh really? I'd like to see this _weed_ do anything to _me_."

Rin felt her pride snap. "Gladly."

"_What_ did you say?"

"I'd gladly give you a demonstration."

Sesshomaru turned in place quickly to face her. "No Rin. You don't challenge a superior officer."

"I didn't _challenge_ anyone." Rin resorted, not looking at him, her eyes locked on the blue of Des. "I said I'd give a demonstration."

Des huffed. "I'll take you up. Training ring? Take an hour, so you can settle in and rest. Human's like you need all your strength." His eyes moved to the other demon. "Sesshomaru. Tarman."

Rin sighed as he walked away, his subordinates behind him. "Bastard."

"Rin!"

"Well, he is. _No one_ talks to me like that."

Tarman laughed freely besides them. "Oh Rin, do me a favour, beat the shit out of him. He's a dick to _all_ humans acting so superior just because he's a demon. You should see how he treats his human soldiers… Perhaps _you_ will be able to let his see the error of his ways, by beating the seven bells out of him!"

Rin smiled and nodded, avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes as she went to find her new tent. She found it eventually and settled down quickly, but the challenge stuck on her mind.

"Rin."

She sighed, head down. "Sesshomaru."

"_**What**_ did you think you were _**doing**_? You just challenged a general! You might be an incredible swordsman, but you need to know when to keep your mouth shut!"

Rin blinked as she looked up at him. "You really _are_ angry at me."

"Of course I am, you stupid girl! I know Des. We trained together! He's as strong and as fast as I am. And to date you have only beaten me _once_."

"Yes, but I've held back on you. I won't on him."

"Rin…"

"Look Sesshomaru…" Her head moved away from him as she walked around the tent. "If I lose, I lose. It's only training. My pride is the only thing at risk." She kept her head down. "I don't know what you're worried about."

Suddenly, he clamped a hand around her neck from behind, turning her head to the side and biting lightly into her neck. She gasped and tried to pull away but his grip was tight around her waist. After a while, he leant away and pressed into her ear. "Is it so wrong that I want to protect you?"

Her eyes closed as she felt his arms around her. "Sesshomaru…" She moaned slightly but then her eyes opened and she wiggled away from him. "Tarman was seriously wrong about you."

"What did he say to you?"

"That you have _incredible_ self-control." She laughed slightly. "_Clearly_, you don't."

"If I didn't Rin, you'd _already _be lying on your back, naked and breathless."

Rin blushed suddenly and her heart fluttered at the thought then she laughed it away. "I'll take your word for it."

"You _should_." Sesshomaru agreed as he stepped away from her.

She sighed and kept her eyes down. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a challenge to get to."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin hissed loudly, looking away. "Gently!"

"It's your own fault." Sesshomaru said, keeping his eyes on her arm as he washed it. "You're lucky to have come away with only this and a few bruises."

"I won didn't I?"

"By sheer chance." His eyes looked up at her, cold and cruel. "If it wasn't for the sun, he would have killed you."

"I'm an officer, he wouldn't have killed me. He'd have been court marshalled."

"Accidents happen."

She looked over at him then at the long nasty cut on her arm. "But I still won."

The demon sighed though his nose, not trusting his mouth. He didn't say another word as he wrapped the arm in a bandage then stood up, washing his hands free of blood. "There. Don't use it for a few days."

"Thank you, _Sir_." She hissed, venomously. "A medic could have seen to it but thanks anyway."

"Rin, promise me you won't do anything so reckless again."

She stood and pulled her sleeve down over the wound. "This is the army, _sir_. Fighting is what we do."

"Then learn to pick your fights!" He turned to her, looking her right in the eye. "You are just a weak human. **And** a female. Don't go picking fights higher than your ability!"

Rin narrowed her eyes. She had had her pride snapped once today, she wasn't in the mood for twice and definitely not from Sesshomaru. "I will take many things Sesshomaru but I will not take you discriminating me because I'm a woman. Who are you to say what I can and cannot do?"

"I'm your commanding officer and you will show me the respect I deserve."

"Only when you show it to me! If you wanted me to follow your orders then why put me in a position where I can _question_ them! Why not just keep me as a normal soldier?"

He lifted his head and closed his hand into a fist by his side. "Is it so hard for you to imagine that I _might_ just want you safe?"

"Safe? Why would you want to keep me safe? I'm a soldier; it's my job to put my life on the line. Safety isn't really an option."

He growled for a moment, eyes tight on her. "Rin, you are being stubborn."

"And you are being arrogant. I don't need your protection Sesshomaru, I can look after myself!"

His growl grew even louder and deeper, his eyes almost glowed with anger. "That's it. You are confined to quarters."

Rin stood still for a moment but he turned away from her and the anger snapped. "WHAT!" she ran over to him, standing before him. "You can't do this to me."

"I can and I have. If you leave this tent I will see to it that you are punished fittingly."

She laughed once and turned her eyes away. "You cannot be serious."

"If you leave this tent until I send for you, you will be punished Rin." He moved towards the entrance, pushing past her.

Shocked, Rin staggered back but as he headed outside, she ran after him. "Now you listen to me Lord Sesshomaru, you…" She stopped as she fell to the floor, grabbing her cheek as it began to bleed, staring at the demon as he stood with his hand still raised. The four lines already stung, burning into her skin. He'd slapped her. He'd slapped her and his claws had cut her skin. Not much but enough to draw blood.

His eyes were fixed on her as she held her face, looking up from the floor. "You are confined to quarters Captain." He turned his head to the side were some of the other soldiers were watching the confrontation. "You there, ensure the captain does not leave his quarters. Use force if needed."

The soldiers nodded and hurried over, grabbing Rin by the arms and pushing her back into her tent, blocking her path out. She stood and stared at the demon, the blood running down her cheek. "You bastard."

He stared at her for a moment then lifted his head and walked away. Rin tried to get out but the men held her steady. "You bastard Sesshomaru! Get back here!"

She watched as he kept walking away, undisturbed of her shouts and insults. When he vanished from view she screamed and kicked her desk before pulling the curtains on her bedchamber, closing herself off. She lay on her back for a while, thinking terrible darks thoughts about Sesshomaru and what she would like to do to him. She held her cheek and hissed at the pain. After everything she had gone through, all the wounds and injuries she'd suffered, this hurt more than any of them. She cursed him again and rolled onto her side. Her eyes closed as she continued to think darkly but then she felt calm.

Then sadness crept into her heart. She found herself crying into her pillows, trying desperately to stop and hide her tears. The fabric absorbed and muffled her cries until she ran out of breath and voice to cry with and just sobbed silently.

She drifted in and out of consciousness, waking only to cry herself back to sleep. It went on for hours, a vicious circle of pain. As she drifted back to start again, she felt something dabbing against her wounded cheek. Sore and painful eyes opened and she looked up to see the blurred outline of someone leant over her. She was too tired and weak to know who but the pain began ebbing away. The cycle ended and she drifted off peacefully at last.

Hungry, tired and sore, Rin sighed and opened her eyes, moaning and rolling onto her side. She felt so stiff. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried so much. She sat up slowly, rubbing her stiff neck. "Umm…"

"Rin?"

Blinking, she looked to the side. Lying on his front, looking up at her only half wake, was Sesshomaru. She was about to curse him when she realised he was only wearing a pair of pants and an open shirt. She blushed, looking away as he sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologise. When I got here… you were crying." He held her shoulder from behind and leant onto her slightly.

Rin began rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the dry tears on her skin. "It… it's alright. I'm fine. Just… just being…"

"Human. I insulted you Rin. It's only natural you were upset."

She sat for a moment, wiping her eyes. "Sesshomaru. I respect you, as a soldier and my commanding officer but I really hate it when you treat me like a child."

"I'm a demon. To my eyes you are a child. All humans are."

"Well you don't have to treat me like one." She sighed and moved to stand up but something grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bed. "What…" She pulled her arm away from him but he kept tight hold, pulling her into his shoulder. Rin struggled slightly, trying to get free. "What you… you…!"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was worried about you."

"Funny way to show it."

He huffed into her neck and held her tight. "I guess so."

Rin sighed as she allowed the hug to go on, too tried to really fight and actually glad of his company. His treatment towards her was beginning to get annoying. One second angry, the next protective then acting as if nothing was wrong then, like now, acting like a love sick puppy. She sighed again but let a smile cross her lips, pressing herself harder into him.

"You're a nightmare."


	10. Chapter 9 Pox

Chapter 9 - Pox

Things were not good between Rin and Sesshomaru from that day. The scratches on her face served as a constant reminded to herself of the fragile workings of their relationship but also as a humiliation.

For a commanding officer to walk around with such a clear mark of a demon on their face, it was like a branding of disobedience. It was degrading beyond her belief.

General Des seemed to enjoy reminding the captain of her disgrace but so did Tarman, which surprised Rin as he seemed so concerned about it until she mentioned it was Sesshomaru who'd struck her. Then he turned it into a humiliation.

Through it all, she felt the men begin to isolate her, pushing her away from them, not wanting to be related to someone in such an open disgrace. The only people who still kept their respect towards her, where the two brothers and the demon who'd shared the tent with her. She was grateful of their support.

It took seven weeks but the cuts soon healed, even if the middle one scared her face slightly.

The beast responsible for her humiliation kept his distance from her, hardly speaking to her unless to issue orders. Rin huffed as he walked away one day. _Same old Sesshomaru._

She rubbed her healed cheek and went to the look outs, hoping to find someone to shout at. Being an officer did have its advantages.

"You there." She said, snapping at two men as they slumped on guard. "Stand up straight and keep your eyes sharp."

"Sorry Captain. It's Corporal Kinma. He's complaining of headaches."

"Really?" Her voice softened as she stepped over to the man. "Corporal how long have you been suffering from these headaches?"

"About three days, sir."

"Any dizziness?"

"Yes sir. When I stand up."

"Been off your food?"

"Yes sir. I can't stomach it."

She narrowed her eyes then reached up to the man's forehead but quickly drew back. "Take him to the infirmary at once!"

"Yes sir."

"And send for Lord Sesshomaru. I'll keep look out until you return."

The men nodded and Kinma was taken away but Rin was cursing in her head. _Fever, dizziness, stomach pains __**and**__ headaches. Damn it, it's the Pox._

Unfortunately Rin was correct. The Pox swept through the camp in a matter of days, crippling any it infected. Those who weren't affected had to work extra hard to make up for the damage to the force but luckily the illness stuck the enemy just as hard meaning they were crippled as well.

Looking at the report as she walked, Rin sighed and closed it down. "Not good." She muttered, heading to the red tent. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

There was a stiff sound from inside. "Enter." Rin walked in and looked at him as he stood by his desk. "Ah, Rin. Is the report I asked for?"

Her eyes stayed on him for a moment then lifted up the scroll. "Yes sir."

He looked at her then nodded. "Bring it here."

Rin's eyes narrowed slightly then stepped over till she was just out of his reach, still holding out the report. "Here you go."

The demon looked at her and Rin couldn't help but notice the pain in his eyes. He slowly reached out his hand and took hold of the report. "Thank you."

The Captain's eyes moved to his arm then up to him. "Sesshomaru… are you… are you feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine." He moved away from her quickly, turning to his chair but Rin couldn't help but notice how he swayed in the simple motion.

_Dizziness. _

"That's all." He said as he sat down, he covered his mouth, clearing his throat. "Dismissed."

_A cough._

He sat and closed his eyes, head rolled back, breathing in deeply but letting shallow breaths out.

_Weak breathing and possible headaches._

As softly as she could, Rin stepped over to him and reached out her hand to the back of his chair, her hand running down to his shoulder. His clothes were damp and his skin warm.

_Signs of a fever._

She sighed, stepping over to face him. "Sesshomaru…" she said, trying to be as delicate as she could be. "I think you have the Pox."

He huffed but it sounded more like a cough. "Impossible."

"No it isn't. The Pox is one of the few illnesses that can affect both humans _and_ demons. In fact it hits demons even harder than humans." She put a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever and many of the other symptoms."

"I am **not** ill Rin."

"Oh stop being so stubborn!" She pushed him away and stared into his eyes. "I know the Pox! I can spot it a mile away and _you_ have it!"

His eyes opened to her. "I… am… not ill!"

She smirked and walked away from him, standing on the other side of his desk. "Alright. If you say so. But I want you to prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

The smile grew. "Listen, either you prove to me that you are not ill or I go get the doctor and General Des and they will probably take you to the infirmary… where you will be treated with _everyone_ else." She shook her head and shrugged. "And it's _not_ that hard a test. All I ask you to do… is stand up and take ten steps forward without leaning on something. If you can do it… fine, your well and I leave you alone. If not…" She smiled at him. "You have to let tend to you. I won't even ask for you to admit it, just let me help you get better."

He stared at her, holding in a cough then stood up, pushing himself up from his chair. His eyes remained fixed on Rin as she stared at him with a clear smug glow. He let out a breath and leant away from the desk, standing up straight.

Rin's eyes widened a little bit. For a moment he looked alright but then he slumped slightly in the first step. His legs shook, hands closed into fists, his eyes locked on Rin as she counted in her head.

_Two… three… four… five… si_

She stopped counting and ran forward, catching him just as he began to fall. He almost sent her to her knees as she held him up and he coughed on her shoulder. He cursed over her ear but she smiled. "See, you are ill. Now, deal's a deal." She pulled his arm over her shoulder and began helping him towards his bedchamber. The cover was already pulled back so she helped him in as he continued to cough.

As his head collapsed backwards onto a pillow, Rin let out a breath. "Right, now, I want the truth. How long you been feeling dizzy?"

He moaned for a moment, covering his face with his hand.

"Sesshomaru I _want_ an answer."

He sighed, lowering his arm but kept his eyes closed. "About two weeks."

"And the headaches?"

"Five days."

"Have you been eating in those five days?"

"No."

"What about the cough?"

"It came on today. With the… fever."

Rin sighed and thought silently. Finally she sighed and nodded. "You've got an average case. A few days of rest and you'll be alright. But I mean **rest **any… unneeded exercise will just make you worse. All you need is to stay in bed, sleep and rest."

He sighed and Rin could tell he was not happy.

She smiled and reached out to his hand. "I won't tell anyone. I'll be discrete. I know how valuable your reputation is to you."

"Rin…"

"Look, I need to go get you some medicine. I won't be long but if I see you out of this bed there will be **hell** to pay."

He actually smiled under his hand as she stood up and left but then his eyes closed and his mind drifted off. It was brought back by something on his forehead. "Rin?"

"Hey. Feeling better?"

"You were just here." He looked over at her as she dabbed a damp cloth on his head. "You went to get medicine."

"That was hours ago. It's almost dusk now."

He sighed and tried to move but his whole body was exhausted and he couldn't. "I'm so tired."

"That's because you're letting the Pox take over. Once you stop fighting, recovery is very quick in mild cases like yours."

His eyes turned to her. "How do you know so much about it?"

She sighed as she washed the cloth in a bowl of water. "I… I came down with it as a child."

"I heard the Pox kills human children."

Rin nodded. "Most of the time yes. Even the mildest case in a child can be deadly. I was nine when I got it."

"You were very lucky then." His eyes narrowed on her as she stared into the water. "Rin?"

She swallowed and lowered her head, eyes closed but tears leaked from them. She let out a sob and covered her mouth. "That's right… _I'm_ the lucky one." She cried for a moment, her face becoming redder and redder with each sob. "It should have been _me_! It should have been me that died! Not him!"

He wasn't able to move but Sesshomaru still managed to reach out his hand and hold her knee. "Rin?"

"The Pox spared me but took my brother! He was only twelve years old!" She cried loudly for a moment, having to almost choke herself on her hand to stop from screaming.

With a sudden burst of energy, the general was able to reach her, grabbing hold and pulled her into his shoulder before collapsing back into the covers and quilts. She screamed and punched him but he knew this wasn't anger that drove her but fear. After a while, she stopped crying and relaxed, panting to get herself back. Even that stopped eventually and she leant away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's a painful memory."

"You have a brother?"

"Had. Jenic. You would have liked him. He was a lot like you. Stubborn, brave and… just a little bit arrogant."

He lay where he was for a moment as she went back to washing his brow. "I'm sorry."

"It hit my mother very hard. She loves Jenic. And my father had been teaching him how to fight when he became ill. I came down with it a few days later. But when I survived, when I got better he… he passed on."

Sesshomaru thought then closed his eyes. "I don't have any family left."

"Really?"

"My father and brother were both soldiers but… well, it was war. And when my mother's home was invaded she put up a fight."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was years ago. It doesn't bother me anymore. But… I do know how you feel."

She smiled, leaning away and reaching over to the cover. "Try and rest Sesshomaru." She said, pulling it over his body. "You need your strength."

With a sigh and slight cough, he closed his eyes and drifted off. Rin sat by his side, mopping his brow and neck as he slept. She didn't move, even when her legs grew numb and she didn't say a word or make a sound. Even if he was ill, he sure looked handsome as he slept.

Knowing he was asleep, she smiled and leant over, very lightly kissed his forehead once. "Get well soon." She whispered, leaning back and standing to go and change the water.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For the next two days, Rin spent nursing Sesshomaru, mopping his brow and making him drink water to help the cough. She kept anyone else away from him, not letting them near and seeing him sick. The responsibilities were draining but she managed.

One night, Sesshomaru sighed and opened his eyes. His head was clearing and his fever was all but gone. He hadn't gotten out of the bed in two days and body was beginning to feel it. His whole right arm was numb.

He sighed again and went to move his arm but it was being held down. Rin was lying on the bed, curled up as small as she could be, using her own arm as a pillow. She looked exhausted. With a small grin, he reached out with his left arm and placed his hand on her head but the simple movement made her stir and in a few seconds she was looking up at him, distantly and blurry eyed.

"Sess…homaru?"

He nodded as he removed his hand. "You fell asleep, Rin."

"Did I?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't blame you, you've been up for the last two nights without sleep."

"It's the middle of the night." She moaned, rubbing her shoulder. "I should head back to my tent."

As she stood up, the general reached up quickly and held her hand. "Wait…"

"What is it?"

He stared up at her, thinking over his next words carefully. "Stay."

"What?"

"You can stay here."

Her eyes widened slightly but an amused smile grew. "Won't people talk?"

"Who cares what _people_ say? I don't want you walking the camp at this time of night." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Just stay."

She stared at him for a moment, thinking over the possibilities and options. Slowly, she knelt down, sitting looking at him. "This is a bad idea."

Using her hand, he pulled her closer to the bed. "It's not like I'm in any condition to do anything to you." He chuckled but it changed into a cough. Rin frowned at his words, not trusting him but he kept hold of her and she really wasn't in the mood to walk all the way down the fort in the dark to her tent. This was _really_ the only option.

She let out a sigh then pulled the cover away, sliding her shoes off and climbing in, as far from him as she could reach. The bed was reasonable large, made up of about twenty different pillows and over six sheets. It more than big enough for two people to sleep in and still keep away from each other but Sesshomaru had set himself in the middle, leaving Rin at the edge.

Head on a pillow, Rin looked at him as he looked at her. his gaze was disturbing so she rolled over so her back was to him. "Goodnight." She said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Rin."

Even the idea of sharing a bed with her commander wasn't enough to keep her awake. She very quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, ignorant of Sesshomaru behind her who watched until he too fell asleep only to be woken a few hours later when something pressed into his chest.

In her sleep, Rin had rolled over and grabbed hold of him, sleeping with her arms tucked under her chin and her head resting on him.

He smiled and pulled the covers closer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin could not stop apologising when she woke up with her head still on the man's chest and her hair down over her face.

She didn't know it was Sesshomaru who had freed her hair but he soon helped get it back under control. In the nick of time too, just as he finished, Jaken came in with the lord's breakfast on a large tray. He was a little shocked by the Lord sat up in bed with Rin before him. The demon set his eyes on the imp. "Put it down and leave."

"Yesss my lord." He bowed and scampered away.

Rin smiled as she turned to look at him. "You seem much better today."

"I feel much better."

"Any dizziness? Headaches? Coughing?"

"No, I feel much better."

The smile grew as she stood up, holding her hand down. "Ready for another test?"

He took her hand. He didn't need it to stand up but it felt nice to have contact. "Easily."

"Ten steps." She nodded towards the main area of his tent. Quickly and steadily, Sesshomaru took the ten steps, turned around and walked back. Rin grinned. "Fully cured I'd say."

He looked to the floor, cold faced. "Good."

"Well, I will get back to my normal duties… then." Rin swallowed and tried to avert her eyes as he took off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. "Umm… excuse me. I'll just be going." Quickly she turned around and walked away, blushing madly.

"Rin…"

She looked back very carefully but he already had another shirt on and was buttoning it up. "Yes… sir?" She added, aware that Jaken had reappeared as he helped the demon prepare for the day.

He stared at her for a moment as he pulled the shirt down strength. "Thank you."

She huffed softly. "Well, it was nothing. Anyone would have done it."

The cool and calmness in his eyes was so disturbing but so entrancing as he walked over and held her cheek, one finger touching the scar. "It wasn't 'nothing'. It was beyond your duty."

Rin stared up to him and blinked. "Well, I just… wanted you to get better."

"And thanks to you I have." He leant down slowly and kissed her lips for just a moment. "Thank you."

Redder than before, Rin just stood there as he leant away and walked out of the tent, leaving her with a very blank faced imp. As her eyes focused once more, the imp broke out of his trance and began wagging a finger at the 'man'. "Now… now don't you go thinking anything about that you human! That was nothing. Lord Sesshomaru was just showing his gratitude. He's a demon and don't you forget it! Why I remember when…"

Rin didn't listen to him. Her mind was blank but one thought.

_His eyes were so calm._

With a blink, the thought exploded.

_Every time he's kissed me before, his eyes have been angry or worried or possessive, when he was under the influence. He can't be taken seriously at those times. There's nothing in __**those**__. But… but they were calm. Like I could see right into his heart. That was really him. Just him. Pure and simple. He kissed me… as himself._

Her hand covered her mouth and her head lowered. As her fingers trailed over the touch, she smiled. Maybe there was something more in him than just a beast.


	11. Chapter 10 Tarman's Anger

Chapter 10 - Tarman's Anger 

Tarman was fuming. In fact he was beyond fuming. He was dam near breaking point. He was so close to getting out his sword and killing anyone he happened across.

The reason for his anger?

Rin Satinso.

Or as he now was, GENERAL Rin Satinso.

The little boy had only been a captain since spring and in the winter the same _year_ he's a bloody general!

_He_ was next in line.

_He_ had served as a Colonel for over six years.

_He_ should have been given the promotion.

Not the little freak.

So what if he was good with a sword?

So what he was able to beat him and even Sesshomaru in a match?

So what if he was the best lookout, rider, tracker, archer, unarmed and armed fighter, trainer and commander the army had seen in over thirty years?

SO WHAT?

He was next in line and he should have been made general.

When General Des's body was brought back from the front, he'd actually felt excited. He had a chance.

A chance to finally prove himself equal to Sesshomaru.

A chance to show what he was made of.

A chance to no longer be in his shadow.

A chance to make his move.

And the little _freak_ had been promoted over him.

How Sesshomaru managed it, he had no idea but the little freak was now a general with Tarman under him.

It made his blood boil.

The idea of ranking was in place to stop this very thing from happening!

To stop favouritism.

To stop people like Rin Satinso from climbing the ranks without the need for it.

Of course… there were rumours.

Rumours about Rin.

And Sesshomaru.

The story of how he got that scar on his face was begging to spread and twist.

Some even said it was from a **lovers** tiff!

And then there was the story of how the captain had spent the night in his tent during the Pox epidemic.

Tarman had been infected and noticed that Rin came to the infirmary quite often, entering quickly and silently then running off.

What could have the freak be doing?

The answer was beyond him and he had been too weak to ask questions at the time.

He dismissed the rumours.

He didn't want to believe that his Sesshomaru could ever go for something as **pathetic** as Rin Satinso.

Or at least he hoped.

One day, not long before the promotion, when delivering a report, he'd overheard shouting from inside the General's tent.

Rin and Sesshomaru were arguing over the treatment of the men at the front.

Tarman had listened from outside for a while. Rin was trying to make him see that the men weren't doing well because they were in terrible conditions and needed more help.

The demon was growling that he didn't have the resources to improve their conditions.

The argument continued for about five minutes, growing more and more heated until, abruptly, it stopped.

Daring himself, Tarman had pulled the curtain away at the side and looked inside.

What he saw shocked him to the core of his being.

The demon, the honourable and feared lord Sesshomaru was stood by his desk while the human Rin had been forced back so far he was forced to sit on the wood.

The General's arms were about the Captain's back, pinning arms down to the side.

His eyes were closed and his mouth _constantly_ moving over the other man's.

It was disgusting.

_**He**_ should be the one on the other end.

Not that _**boy!**_

Just as he was about to step forward and confront them, Rin had got one arm free, pushed him away and punched him in the face.

And he knew how strong Rin's punch was after so many months of practice.

No wonder Sesshomaru took a step back.

The captain wiped his mouth on the back of his hand then stormed out.

Tarman narrowly avoiding being detected by the steaming captain but he had to smile.

Maybe he still had a chance.

He just had to wait for the right time.


	12. Chapter 11 Frozen in the storm

Chapter 11 - Frozen in the storm

Rin grunted again as she struggled with her hair, trying to tie it with the new red ribbon. As a General she needed to look her best all the time but this ribbon was almost pure silk and _constantly slipping_. This was the fourth time today she'd had to fight it.

_Gods, where's Sesshomaru when I…_

She stopped, cutting off the thought. She was not going to go asking Sesshomaru for help. She was still angry at him. Any thought of him caring about her as himself had been quickly extinguished.

He'd forced himself on her for a kiss once that month.

He'd asked her to share his bed three times, blaming the cold weather.

He'd bitten her neck so hard it bled when she argued with him which was _also_ becoming more common.

And, just two days ago, he'd forbidden her from going to the front. She wanted to help the rest of the men. She _wanted_ to help them out there where they were most at risk. She wanted to give them food and provisions and show she wasn't afraid to fight.

That, _apparently_, was the job of a Lieutenant, a rank she _happened_ to miss!

That was another thing she was cross at him about.

Des had died four months ago, killed while checking on another stronghold. Colonel Tarman was meant to be promoted and she would have been made a Colonel.

But _NO_!

He had found a way to make her a General!

The reasonability she could cope with, as could the paperwork, the respect and even the stupid ribbon.

She hated what he had done to Tarman. She had no idea how long he had waited for the chance to become a general. Most high ranking positions in the army were taken by demons so there was very little chance of them dying. Opportunities like this were very rare and Sesshomaru had over looked a man who'd been at his side for _her_.

Oh it made her burn.

She tied her hair up the best she could and looked outside. The ground was covered in a thin layer of ice and snow and the sky was a constant black churning of clouds, preparing to snow. She grinned, hatching a plan. "Perfect."

Quickly she grabbed her sword and the long white fur cloak she'd been given, tying it around her neck for warmth. Without pausing she hurried to the forts entrance and looked at the small battalion as it prepared to leave for the front. She walked up to the lieutenant as he prepared to leave. "Lieutenant."

The man bowed his head in respect. "General. Can I help you sir?"

"You're going to the front correct?"

"Yes sir. This is the weekly supply shipment."

"Good. You can stand down, I'm taking it this time."

"But sir…."

"That's an order. Go get yourself warmed up."

She grinned, looking at the men and the cart they were guarding. "Right men, let's move out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Where __**is**__ she! _Sesshomaru hissed to himself, walking from tent to tent, looking for the other General. The storm was horrid, clouding everyone's vision, locking out his senses and covering all tracks.

_This is ridiculous! Where the hell could she be? _

He stopped in his tracks and thought, looking up at the snow. _I just want to be sure she's alright in this storm. Is that so much to ask for?_

As he walked, his mind went back to their last argument and he smiled. She really cared about the other men. She'd do anything to look after them.

_So human. So female. So… Rin._

As he stepped into the next tent, he blinked, looking at the two men in the tent. Both were Lieutenants but one of them wasn't meant to be there. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir."

"You were meant to be on delivery to the front." His mind was sharper than the human's. He'd already worked it out.

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes sir but General Rin said he would take the shipment."

"And you let him!"

"It was an order sir."

He growled and turned quickly, heading to the gate at a run. "You there, when did the supply shipment leave?"

"About two hours ago, just before the storm hit. We've yet to hear word of its arrival but with this storm, they might not have sent a messenger."

With another growl, the demon opened the wooden gates and stepped out, walking in the freezing cold down the path they would have taken but his senses were nulled by the weather. Snow was the worst thing for a demon; it was too cold for his sense of smell, tracks were blown away or buried, his hearing was knocked by the wind and his speed was useless on such an unpredictable surface as snow.

He was reduced to near human standards. He cursed Rin and her stubbornness. He cursed her and her arrogance.

He cursed until he ran out of things to curse and just found himself thinking of her. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh… everything about her.

The snow was up to his knees and still coming. It was getting colder and darker. It wasn't his own health he was worried about, it was Rin's. There was no way Rin wouldn't have sent a messenger, even if in this snow. They might have been held up but he would have intercepted them by now.

So she hadn't sent a messenger.

Which meant she hadn't arrived.

Or worse.

He cursed again and put on a new level of speed, eyes sharp for any movements in the blizzard. He was almost half way to the front, with path being half cut off by the mountain and half cut off by the forest. This was the worst part of the journey. This was where there was a higher chance of ambush.

His eyes narrowed as he saw an unusual shape in the road, half covered by the snow. _No. _He ran over as fast as he could to the shape, brushing the snow off. It was one of his men, dead long before the snow had taken over. Looking down the path, he saw more of the shapes, vanishing under the snow. Even their blood was gone, hidden in the white.

As he stood, fearing that one was Rin, he saw something move. By the forest, leant on a tree. His instinct took over, thinking it was a danger but then he heard a cough and a voice. "Come on, ssssstay with me."

Running over, he looked as the general shook the man leant on it. "Rin."

She looked at up, her face was dark pink and snow hung to every strand of hair. Her eyes were narrow and glassy. "Sesssssshomaru." She looked back at the man. "He… he needdds helpp. He's bbbaddddly hurt."

Kneeling, Sesshomaru put a hand to the man's neck, checking for a pulse. "Rin, he's dead."

"Bbbbuttt… he wassss taaallkking. Heee hass a son and wife backkkk home."

He looked at her as she bent over, rubbing her arms. Eyes wide, he stood and grabbed hold of her, pulling her off her feet to his chest. "I have to get you somewhere warm."

"Weeee should bbburry them."

"The snow will do that for us. You're my first concern. You're frozen."

"I… I… I'm…"

"Just hold onto me."

"Don't… don't you dare… dooo annnything."

"What makes you think I won't?"

She chuckled for a moment then went silence.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Rin? Rin come on, keep talking to me." He shook her in his arms, digging his claws into her. "Rin."

"D…don't do that. It hurts."

"Well, if you stop talking again I'll do it again. Now, tell me, what are the best ways to find an enemy's weakness?"

As she began reciting the list, the demon looked over the mountain. This kind of mountain was that often would have a cave in it. That would do. He scanned it for the signs of it, looking for the signs of one. The snow was making it hard but as the storm eased for a moment, his acute eyes picked up the outline of darkness.

Only half listening to Rin, he began the climb, jumping from ledge to ledge. The cave wasn't very deep but it was out of the wind and snow free.

He sighed and put Rin down by the wall.

"…cold. Cold. Soo cold. I… I'm so…"

"It's alright Rin." He looked at her then took his cloak off, wrapping it as tightly as he could around her. He looked at her face. Her lips were blue and she was shivering all over. He was actually wishing he'd paid more attention to his father's survival classes when he had been learning to fight.

He had no need to worry about it for himself but right now it was all he wished he knew. How to look after a human in these conditions.

Suddenly Rin curled up a little more becoming stiff, falling to the side and shaking move violently. "Rin?" _She's going into shock. _He grabbed hold of her and pulled her into him. "Come on, got to get you warm.

She shook and shivered but he held her as tight as he could. "Come on. Come on Rin stay with me. Wake up."

Her shivering grew more violent but slowly calmed as he rubbed her back. Finally she settled back down but she was still shivering and unconscious. He looked at her and sighed. He'd have to do it. Risk or no risk he had to get her warm. As quickly as he could, he pulled her armour away, dropping it to the floor and pulled her tunic to the side slightly, revealing her skin. He tried not to look as he placed his hand over her heart and closed his eyes.

His body grew cool but he could deal with it. He just had to wait, concentrate and…

"Sesshomaru?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her face had more colour and her eyes were clearer. "Rin."

Her hand lifted to his face, holding his cheek. "You're cold."

Lowering his head, he sighed, still keeping his hand on her. "Don't worry about me. I can deal with this."

"But…"

"You were going into shock. I had to get you warm."

"How?" She said in a daze then looked at his hand on her bare skin. "What are you doing?"

His eyes moved away from her. "I'm giving you some of my body heat. You need it more than I do."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me Rin. Try and rest." He said with the best smile he could manage. He would never admit it but was actually in a serious amount of pain. What he was doing, giving her his energy, was draining him. He would soon be suffering like Rin had been.

But he still didn't take his hand from her chest. He had to keep her safe. His warmth would keep her safe in this storm. He'd put up with the pain.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Wake up!"

He snapped his eyes open and took a deep breath. Rin was lying over him, looking better but still shivering and a little blue. "Rin?"

"You passed out." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "What happened?"

"I… I… I must have given you too much of my heat."

"So you _were_ putting yourself in danger?"

"Don't worry about it. You're alright now?"

She nodded and kept hold of him. "Sesshomaru."

Her body almost gave back the heat he'd given as she lay on his chest, his cloak and fur spreading over them both, warming them. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He pulled her closer to his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her, lying on his side, hands as tight as they could be.

Rin almost fought against the discomfort of his grip but she grabbed hold of him and held him as tight as she could. There was nothing but survival in her mind. And Sesshomaru was her best chance. She held him as tight as she could, trying to keep both herself and him warm.

"Rin… the storm's stopped."

With a tired moan, Rin looked over at the mouth of the cave then at Sesshomaru as he held her tight. "It's dark."

"We could head back now. I could find the way."

"What about those men? The ones who died in the ambush?"

He blinked, suddenly remembering the others. "You were attacked?"

"About twenty of them. They got off with the supplies. I'm sorry I failed."

"Don't be sorry. You were worried about the men." His arms closed around her a little more. "Right now I'm not even mad about you disobeying me."

"Really?"

"Rin, you could have died in that storm. If I hadn't found you…"

She gave a rude sound. "So you still think I need your…" She gasped as he leant into her neck and nipped her ear, whispering for her to hush. "Why?"

"Because right now I want you to be quite."

"Why you…"

"Just keep still and quiet."

Rin took a deep breath and pulled her head into his chest. "You know, I really don't understand you. The influence…"

"For heaven's sake Rin, call it what it is. It's the mating season."

Rin blushed and buried herself deeper into him. "I prefer the influence. But it should have ended months ago."

The demon took a moment, rubbing her hair in his hand. "I know Rin."

"But you're still under its control."

He paused for even longer this time and his hands fell still. "Apart from that first time… I'm haven't been."

"You might think that but…"

"I _know_ that Rin. Every advance I have made towards you… I have wanted to do myself. I have not been under… 'the influence' as you call it."

Rin fell still. "But… but you're always so… rough."

"I'm a demon. That's how we are."

"But… what you're saying…"

"Rin, I care about you. I always have. I only want to protect you."

On his chest, Rin looked away then closed her eyes, holding him tight with the cold. She didn't say another word for the rest of the night. Her mind span over his words but it came down to one simple question;

_Why would any demon, specifically one as powerful and respected as Sesshomaru have any feelings towards me? Especially romantic ones._

She rolled her mind over and closed her eyes, holding as tight as she could to the only warmth she had.


	13. Chapter 12 Finished Waiting

**A/N - You people are gonna love us. It's finished. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Oh, and Jolie luv; thanks for the support and the laughs. ;D **

Ps; this chapters a little… little beyond PG. *blush* Enjoy! 

Chapter 12 - Finished Waiting

Returning the next morning with the news of the attack, the two generals had to arrange a new shipment of supplies for the front. The snow made everything harder, but the well trained nature of the troops at the fort kept it going and growing strong.

They held off one direct attack and several sneak attacks. The cold world and harsh environment made everything harder and the generals were at the centre of it, which kept them away from each other, apart from the most important times. Not that Rin minded. She was still bothered by Sesshomaru's confession in the cave. He'd gone back to his rough treatment of her but they were rarer, normally only when he'd been struggling with something and needed an outlet.

And that outlet was Rin.

She was beginning to get use to his treatment but wished it would stop. If anyone found out… either they'd work out she was a woman which was bad for her or they would think Sesshomaru had a taste for men which would be bad for them both!

Her duties kept her busy but if she tried to keep away him, he'd track her down. He was a demon after all.

Winter was hard on the army. They lost men to the cold. They lost food to the weather. They lost territory to the enemy. It took months but at last the world thawed and burst into greenery. It made a nice change and was refreshing but the green and life made it harder to track the enemy if they came near the camp.

Rin ordered an increase in the scouting parties, spreading out further and looking for any signs of the traps, ambushes or danger.

One of these scouts came back with a small jewel of information. He'd come across a natural pond not half an hours ride away. He told how he sat for a while by its side, allowing his horse to drink. The water was pure and cool, filled with the melted snow and cascading down to make a waterfall by another pond. She smiled internally, asked if he'd told anyone else then dismissed the man.

She had to wait for the right time, for the full moon when she had the best natural light and rode out, following the scouts instructions. The idea of a cooling bath was just too good for her to ignore. The way the man told it, it sounded heaven. And he was very accurate with his directions.

In less than half an hour she found the pool and the waterfall. Two tiers as he explained, the top one was tiny and shallow, with hundreds of small streams running into it until it overflowed down a cliff into a larger, deeper pool that was surrounded by high walls on all sides. It hardly made a sound but the water looked so wonderful, only just breaking the surface and casting ripples. Leaving her horse at the top, she went down to the lower pool, washing her hands in the water.

The ice left in it sent shivers over her body but it felt so wonderful. She striped her uniform and armour off and left her sword on the side, undid her hair and slowly slipped into the water. She gasped as the cold water hit every part of her body but as she pushed away, it got easier and better, chilling her body to the core but blissfully so. She dived under the water, living in the freedom. It felt so good. The washes she had in the camp were nothing compared to a proper soak.

She smiled and took a deep breath and dived, testing herself to hold her breath as long as she could. The freedom of water…

Nothing was like it.

Breaking the surface with a gasp, she pushed the water out of her eyes and dived back down again.

The more she dived, the longer she could hold her breath until she could manage two or three minutes without breaking the surface.

There was nothing like the feeling of cold water on a tired body.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The whisper of a pool close by was quite enticing. The idea of cold water was just what he wanted. He found the pool by the smell of the water, such a crisp clean smell. He found it easily and looked down from the brim. It was quite large, larger than he expected but perhaps if the moon wasn't behind a cloud, he'd see more of it. As it was, it looked perfect. Skidding down the bank to the bottom he looked at it again but it still appeared just as it had. He'd only come wearing a light shirt and pants so removed them quickly and slid in.

The cold bit at his skin but it was more than welcome.

He floated for a moment, eyes closed and head back, his hair drifting on the surface.

Bliss.

"Ahhh."

He opened his eyes and looked across the pool just in time to see something slip effortlessly back under the water. He watched for a moment but nothing appeared.

_Must be fish in this pool… _He decided, leaning back again. _Or some kind of animal._

A few minutes later, he heard a slight splashing and looked over to clearly see a head of wet hair. _Someone from the camp?_ He huffed to himself. _Only myself and Rin can leave without permission._ He pushed off from the side, sending ripples across the pool.

The person turned quickly and took a deep breath, diving under the water again. He stared at the water for a moment, looking for them to surface. He was impressed; they could really hold their breath.

He took a breath himself and dived down, looking in the dark water for the… something swam behind him, making a run for the side.

Whoever it was, they didn't want to be caught.

He broke the surface and growled, swimming to the side where he now saw a pile of clothes and a sword. That was where they would surface and make a run for it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin tried to keep herself from panicking. That scout must have told someone else. They must have had the same idea she had.

The pools deepness had given her cover for a while but now she had to breathe. She swam past the man, trying to ignore that like her he didn't have any clothes on. She gasped a lungful of air and dove back down, using the water as cover as she swam for the side. She had no idea where the man was but it her only chance was either to run or get her sword.

The idea of killing a man to protect her secret was hard but it wasn't just her secret she wanted to protect. Scarred and damaged as her body was, it still was a woman's and the men had been away for such a long time….

The panic set in as she grabbed the side of the pool and pushed herself up as fast as she could, shattering the peace and silence. She clawed at the rocks, pulling herself out and onto the dirt.

Something grabbed her arm and her waist, pulling her back into the water. She screamed, struggling against them, trying as hard as she could to get free.

"No, no, let me go! Let me go."

"Rin, it's me."

She gasped, turning her head to the side where Sesshomaru was looking over her shoulder. "Sesshomaru? God, you scared me to death."

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Rin."

Rin sighed then realised he hadn't let go of her. His right hand was still on her hip under the water while his legs tread water for them both. She turned to look into him. His eyes were sly and proud and his smile was slightly… lecherous.

"Oh no." She whispered, pushing away from him, backstroking to the edge but he pushed her into the side. His hand reclaimed her hip, pushing her leg up around him.

"Rin." He hissed, leaning over her ear.

She gasped as he kissed and bit her neck and ear. "No, no please Sesshomaru, stop it. I'm begging you please…"

"Rin."

His body pinned her down so his hands were free to travel. Her hands tried to push him away but he was just too strong and she kept getting shots of heavenly agony from him. She asked him to stop but he didn't. He just kept whispering her name in such a way she almost didn't want to fight.

Eventually he pushed away from the wall to the deeper water where she had no choice but to hold onto him or sink. When he pulled her closer, kissing her lips and pulling her into him, she gave up fighting. There was no point anymore. She'd only get hurt if she fought now.

She gasped and held herself into his neck, feeling him growl and moan. There was no point talking to him now. No point in begging or pleading. There was no point in anything. Sesshomaru was gone. The only thing in her arms was a hormone driven beast with only food, territory and sex on his mind. The demon lord, general and man she knew was gone for now.

All she could do was wait and let him do what he wanted. It would be over soon enough.

For some reason, she relaxed at that thought.

He wasn't actually being too rough. Almost teasing each movement and breath out of her. Each growl and moan shooting into her with a blissful joy that… although she didn't want it… still felt amazing. She might have fought against him if it hurt but this was… pleasant. Controlled and pleasant. Almost what she would expect from a demon lord.

She'd heard of girl's being 'ravished' by demons in the past. It was a more common occurrence than people thought. In fact, she remembered when it even happened in her village a few years ago. A young girl had looked at a demon in the mating season and he'd taken her. The villagers treated her with a level of disapproval, but they helped her get over it and treated her the same. Even when it came for her to marry, her family had to try a little harder but she still married well.

And so far from home, no one needed to know about Sesshomaru.

But she wouldn't be able to lie to her family. What would her father think? He'd understand. He knew what the army was like. It was her mother that would be the problem. If she told who it was, she'd probably insist on meeting him.

Ah that was something she did not want to happen! Sesshomaru meeting her mother?

Her mind broke away suddenly from where it had been as she felt something shatter inside her. Over her shoulder, Sesshomaru let out a deep breath into her neck before kissing it. "Oh Rin."

She closed her eyes as he slid away from her. It was over. He was done. Things could go back to normal now. She sighed as his hands went over her body and she sank back into the water, the coolness washing away the heat in her body and soul.

With her eyes closed, she listened as he moved to get out of the pool. She'd stay for a while then head back herself. At least it was over. She wouldn't have to worry about his gaze anymore.

But then his hands were on her shoulders. Then his lips on hers. His hands smoothed down her body and he tenderly kissed her neck and shoulder, working his way down.

Rin blinked, opening her eyes, looking over the pool. _What? What's he doing? He's… he's finished… he should leave. Oww… god, what's he… doing? This doesn't make any sense. Demons mate then leave. They don't stick around to… ummm… oh that's nice. But this makes no sense. Why is he doing this? I mean yeah… it feels… amazing but… what is he doing? _

_Wait… wait what… what if… what if he was right? What if he hasn't been lying? What if he was being honest? That he really cares about me. All those times… when he… when he said he would protect me, that he wanted me safe. Oh by the gods, he… he actually does… **care**. _

_This is… this is more than instinct. He really… he really cares about me._

"Rin? Are you alright?"

Rin nodded as she tightened her grip on his neck. "I… I'm fine."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Alright Rin."

She sighed as he began kissing her lips again. _He **wants** to be here. He wants to be **here**… with me… of his own freewill. _He growled in her ear and pulled her back onto him. _Oh by the gods he really wants to be here. With me._

"Rin." He forced her back from his neck and kissed her lips, running a hand down her wet hair. "You're so beautiful."

She moaned as he kissed her, running her hands over his chest. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin." He smiled and pulled her closer to him, licking her throat.

Rin smiled and gasped at his touch as he drives into her. She was actually beginning to enjoy this. He was so gentle. Not what she'd expect from a demon in heat but from Sesshomaru in his own mind… oh it was just perfect.

And the water around them just added to the experience.

Her hands ran over him, holding him tight and moving in time with him. It felt incredible.

As he increased in speed, Rin realised something.

_I love him. I'm in love with Sesshomaru._

They both nearly screamed at the same time, Rin collapsing onto him in a breathless happiness, feeling his hands cool her skin down her back as he held her close. _And… and I'm sure he loves me. _

Slowly, she closed her eyes into his neck, getting her breath back. "Sesshomaru…"

The ecstasy of their adventures sent her to a blissful state of mind but eventually it wore off and she was forced to open her eyes. Red fabric surrounded her view while white sheets covered her naked body. She moaned slightly, turning onto her side. Sesshomaru was standing next to the bed, fully dressed and carrying a tray. He gave her an unbecoming smile. "I went to get you some breakfast."

"Isn't that Jaken's job?"

"I gave him the day off. Especially since he saw you last night."

Her eyes widened slightly, pulling the covers over herself. "You mean…"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Don't worry. He would never disobey me." He knelt down and kissed her lips. "Don't worry about him."

She smiled, eyes closed as she leant into him as his hands caressed her. "Sesshomaru… I love you."


	14. Chapter 13 Unlucky

Chapter 13 - Unlucky

Rin had a few male friends back home, a couple of farm boys, the baker's son and the stable hands were all very kind and sweet with her but she had been young. Nothing in their words but someone to play games with.

As she grew up, they grew more interesting and as her mother began talks of marriage, she began paying a little more attention to them.

But she'd never had a relationship with any of them and _certainly_ not a sexual one. She had no idea on half the things Sesshomaru was doing but she was a fast learner. It didn't take her two weeks before she learnt how to tease him and trade his desires for her own.

In two months she had him twisted around her little finger. A kiss on the ear, a well-placed knee and he would do anything for her. The first thing she teased out of him was to allow her to go to the front whenever she pleased. The second was to increase the supplies to the men. Third was to allow the men to laugh and sing inside the fort.

Over the next three years, General Satinso became a favourite among the men and feared in the enemy. He cared about the people under him. He cared about their safety, their wellbeing and their living conditions. He was fearless, riding right out into the front of battle, a symbol of pure bravery. And to watch him fight was an honour. To fight by his side a privilege.

The name Satinso grew as high as his father's.

There wasn't a man or demon anywhere in the force that didn't know the name Satinso.

The only General in the whole of the Salinulian army that wasn't afraid to stand in battle.

Some of the men even dared to praise him as braver than Sesshomaru. But they never said it.

The human general's relationship with the demon general was a little bit of a mystery to any and all. The way they spoke and looked at each other. The amount of time they trained and spent together… it was almost… unnatural.

Some asked Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant, about them but the imp sent them away with red ears and even redder faces.

Some asked Tarman, Sesshomaru's longest and loyalist follower but he just huffed at the very mention of Rin.

One morning, Rin kept her head down and smiled as her hair was pulled up out of her face. "There." A voice whispered over her ear. "That's better."

She let out a small giggle and turned, teasing him with her eyes. "Well if you'd stop pulling it down, you wouldn't have to do it up all the time."

He huffed and kissed the back of her neck. "Perhaps I enjoy touching your hair."

Rin smiled as she stood up but held her side over a large bandage. "Damn it."

"Is it still hurting?"

"Yeah but I'm getting over it."

Sighing, her lover stood and held her from behind. "Don't go today." He raked her skin slightly with his claws. "You're still recovering."

"I'm fine. And besides, it's only a shipment today. No fighting." Holding his hand, she turned around, smiling. "The men are expecting me."

He didn't bother trying to talk her out of it as she dressed and pulled on her armour and cloak. Once her mind was set, there was no changing it. She dressed, ate and placed her father's sword by her side. Just before leaving, she gave him a kiss and smiled. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me."

He kissed her back, careful not to undo her hair. "Be quick."

Rin knew he didn't mean 'Return quickly'. He meant 'leave quickly before I throw you to the bed again'. She ran out of the tent and down to the main gates of the fort, looking at the troop of around a fifty men. She smiled at some familiar faces as they talked. She walked over, smiling. "Marley, Carl… you too Jak?" She said, shaking the hands of her old bunk mates. "Good to see you all again. It's been ages."

"Ah, good to see you too, General." Jak, the demon said, smiling at her.

"Can't believe how long it's been, can you?" The older brother asked, shaking her hand.

"How you been holding up? Everything you need?"

"Yes, General. Even better since you took over."

"Now, I never _took over_. I just…" She gave a devilish grin. "Got some leverage." The three laughed and Rin joined in then slowed and sighed. "Right enough catching up. We've got a job to do." She walked over to her horse and climbed up, trying to hide the pain from her side. Once settled she turned to the men as they looked at her. "Now, we're taking these supplies to the twenty-ninth battalion. They're having a bit of a rough time at the moment. There has been news of traps on this route so keep your eyes open. When we hit the forest I want communication at a minimum. I know many of you have friends in the twenty-nine so let's make sure these get there on time."

"YES SIR!"

As the men started to move out, she looked up to the red tent and saw the white blur of Sesshomaru. She grinned at him, knowing he was watching then turned and followed the men.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They're coming, sir."

"Good. Is everyone in position?"

"Yes, sir."

"And they know their orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

The Ethiasians kept their heads down as they waited, hardly making a sound as they watched the road below them. Their leader, a General Omer, smiled to himself. Those foolish Salinulians. They were walking right into a trap.

"Shush." He hissed as movement crossed the path. The force wasn't that big, only about fifty. There were two horses, one pulling their target, the cart while the other carried a man. The leader looked down on the rider. "Can't be."

Just then, the trap was sprung and his men charged down the bank while archers fired at them, taking down about seven. The horse rider began giving orders, pulling a bow from the side and beginning to fire on the men but soon abandoned it, jumping down and attacking with a sword.

He took down about nine lives, the rest of his men defending the cart with an incredible amount of training and dignity. But it wasn't enough.

Omer held up his hand as he rode down to the battle. "Surround them!" he ordered. Some of the men were confused at the idea but followed his instruction. The fighting slowly went still, the Salinulians keeping close together in their circle around the cart.

Clearing his throat, Omer lifted his head. "Salinuls!" He called in their language. "Who's you commander?"

"That would be me." Came an unusually soft voice. The men parted to reveal the speaker. A bloody sword in hand, the man stared at him. "And you would be?"

"General Omer Ticps of the Ethias army. You?"

"I'm General Rin Satinso of the Salinul army."

He smiled. "So you _are_ Satinso. I had a feeling it was you."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted your supplies but knowing I have you…"

The Salinuns closed in around him, swords ready for another fight. Omer had to admire their bravery and loyalty but he laughed and lifted his head. "How many of you are there? Twenty? Thirty maybe? I have over a hundred with me here."

Satinso climbed back onto his horse, raising him above the others. "So, if so confident, why stop the fight?"

"Because there is something more valuable than blankets and medicine here." He smiled. "You." He coughed, trotting his horse to the side. "I will make you a deal Satinso. You turn yourself in to me… you surrender to us… or you and all your men will die."

Rin took a breath as she listened to him. There was no chance of mistranslation. The man spoke perfect Salinun, as if he'd spoken it his whole life. He wanted her to turn herself in for the sake of her men.

She looked down at the people around her. All of them were ready and willing to throw their life down for the Emperor and their country. But as her eyes met Jak's, she remembered him talking about his sweetheart. She looked at some others and remembered them talking about brothers and sisters. She remembered each and every one of their names and stories.

She couldn't have them die for her. She sighed and lifted her head. "Very well. You **swear **you will let them go? That they can leave and live?"

Her men began shouting protest but she didn't listen. The enemy smiled at her. "I swear. Your men are free to go."

With a sigh, she nodded. "Very well. Men, return to the fort!" She called before pushing her horse on, out of the men as they began to retreat. Once alone, he climbed down and held out her hands to be bound by the general himself. Tightening the knot, the General smile grew cold. "Kill them."

"RUN!" Rin screamed, pushing to help but she couldn't get five meters before Omer pulled her back and punched her in the gut. She knelt on the floor, looking at the men as those at the back were slaughtered, killed where they stood but those further away had a chance to follow her last order and were running away.

As the Salinulians vanished into the forest and the Ethiasians went to follow, Omer held up his hand. "Leave them. They will spread the word of our victory. Bring the cart." His voice grew softer as he pulled Rin up by the neck. "As for you… General…"

He punched her again and she blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru suddenly felt cold. He shivered down his spine like ice had been dropped down his shirt. For a human, this was a totally normal experience but in a demon, it was like being stabbed.

He stood and hurried outside just as a load of people hurried around the main gate. His eyes widened. _Rin._

Running, he pushed his way to the front. "What happened?"

A demon he remembered from his last training battalion staggered for a moment, holding a man up. "We… we were ambushed. But General Rin gave himself over to give us time to escape."

"Is… is he alright?" He was amazed that he voice almost failed him.

"I don't know. He went down. That's all I saw."

He growled and mounted the first horse he found, driving it on as fast it would go. He followed the path until the smell of blood filled his nose, growing stronger with each second.

He stopped at the ambush, looking up, analysing it. The cart of supplies was gone, wheeled away. The tracks were deep and clear. He found Rin's and followed them to the point where they vanished. But there was blood where they vanished. A lot of blood. And not far from the blood pool was her armour, just left in a heap. A trophy of their victory.

His hand closed into a fist.

She was dead and they had taken her body. _Why? Why didn't they at least leave her body?_

Alone, he stared at the blood then drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground, felling to his knees and closing his eyes in the first prayer of his life.

Rin was gone.


	15. Chapter 14 Prisoner and Spoils of War

Chapter 14 - Prisoner and Spoils of War 

The blood pooled down her side from the reopened wound, blood loss making her drift in and out of consciousness but it wasn't until she was thrown to the floor that she regained her mind enough to concentrate.

The arrogant looking human with brown eyes and short wavy brown hair, coated in thick heavy armour was smiling at her while two other soldiers pulled her up to her feet and put her hands in shackles above her head. She was left only just touching the floor, hanging in the middle of the cell. The General waved the men out and stepped over to her. "Well, that was eventful. I go out to get some more food and I come back with one of the greatest warriors of the war." He huffed, grabbing the general's face and making her look at him. "Now… you are going to tell me where all your camps are and all the routes your men take."

Rin stared at him, the blood lose making her drift. "I will tell you nothing."

"You will." He looked down at the blood as it stained his tunic. "How does a week without food and water sound to you?" Pushing Rin away, he turned to the doorway. "Jeh meg tyubo fyun umi heeja el quugol. Nupo meh semgusg quougobol quyuch fyun. Un YU amjolcgeeja?" _[Do not give him any food or water. Make no contact whatever with him. Am I understood?]_

"Ioc Cyul." _["Yes Sir."]_

With one last look at the captive, Omer vanished. Rin sighed as she felt her mind drift off again. But her body ached from being so restrained and her mind went to the battle.

How many had died? How many of her men… her friends… had died? She gave herself up, trying to protect them and they were still killed. Slaughtered by animals.

"You did everything you could, Rin."

She looked up at the voice. Sesshomaru was before her, his eyes more golden than ever before. She lowered her head. "I failed."

"You didn't fail, Rin. Some of the men escaped."

"But…"

"You didn't fail. Just hold on. I'm coming."

She looked up again but he was gone. A hallucination. Probably from the blood loss. She smiled at her own stupidity then collapsed where she was. The last thought in her body was that Sesshomaru would come and get her.

How human.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Satinso? Satinso? Come on, wake up!"

The cold water shocked her body back to the living and she gasped in the air, eyes snapping open. She glared at Omer as he dropped the bucket. "Well, ready to answer my questions now?"

She stared at him. Had a week really passed already? She'd had no visitors, just her drifting hallucinations of Sesshomaru.

Her captor grew impatient and grabbed her by the chin, lifting her wet face to face him. "You will answer me or I will kill you!"

"You'll kill me anyway." She moaned. The water on her face was the first she'd had in a week and it was dry but it just made her even more thirsty. "Get it over with."

"Why you…" he stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened and even changed. They went from angry to curious. His fingers brushed hard over the skin of her cheek. His eyes narrowed. "Impossible." His head turned to look out the cell. "Foi iea cholo, fuc umiemo gupom fyun jequm el rog fyun usubo?" _[Hey you there, has anyone taken him down or let him shave?]_

"Meh cyul. Iea tubo cho eljol meh emo quuc geh teh moul fyun. Umja, cyul, yug quearja vo heeryuus geh rog fyun moul u vrujo." _[No sir. You gave the order no one was to go near him. And, sir, it would be foolish to let him near a blade.]_

"Ioc… boli heeryuus." _[Yes… very foolish.]_ His eyes went back to Rin. "Tell me… who are you?"

The eyes narrowed slightly. "General Rin Satinso."

"So you are Satinso? You swear you _are_ Satinso?" He smiled. "You can't be. It's not possible." He leant away and began running his hand down the prisoner's neck then his hand flattened on the dripping tunic and ran down a little more.

Rin shook her body, breaking his grip on her chest. But the man laughed loudly. "HA! It is! My god it is. You really are…" he stopped and smiled. "Rog _fyun_ jequm." _[Let _him_ down.]_

The guard hurried into the cell and pulled out the correct key, unlocking the shackles, dropping Rin to the floor.

Energy filled her suddenly and she kicked the guard in the groin and turned to Omer. She might not be able to escape but she could certainly kill this bastard. He grinned as she attacked, reaching out his hand and pushing on her side.

The pain crippled her and sent her to the floor, holding her wound. "Damn you."

The guard was up and behind her, ready to kick her but Omer held up his hand and he stopped. "Vlot fyun quyuch no." [_Bring him with me.]_

The guard nodded, confused, as the general opened the cell door, but twisted the prisoners arm twisted behind their back, causing a shout of pain. He made him walk out of the cells and out into a large stone city they had taken over and made into a defence. The general lead the way across a large open courtyard and up a slight incline to the largest building in sight. He opened the door and nodded. "Enter."

Against her will, Rin was pushed into a large wooden room warmed by an open fire with a chimney. The air was filled with a spicy nature and from the walls were long rolls of fabric, making it appear more like a tent than a house. There was a desk by the far wall and tables all around where covered in papers and scrolls, large pillows and fabric pillows stood in neat allocated locations. The floor was covered with expensive, foreign looking rugs and in the far corner was a large raised bed. The prisoner was pushed forward roughly, tripping over and sliding to the floor. Her side was killing her and she was weak from hunger so she just lay there for a moment, listening as the guard was sent away and the door closed.

"I honestly cannot believe it. The great, feared… amazing General Satinso… is a woman."

Rin blinked and looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"You. You're a woman." He smiled, walking over to a chair and sitting down, his eyes still on her. "You were locked up in that cell for a week. So how come…" he hand a hand over his own cheek. "You don't have even the hint of stubble?" His smile grew as he looked over her, holding his gaze on her legs. "Even dressed as a man you are very attractive."

She tried to move, wanting to punch him but she had to grab her side. He stood and looked at her. "That's a serious wound isn't it?"

"From one of your bastards."

"Not very ladylike are you?" He knelt down and moved to lift her shirt. "Let me see."

Rin pushed his hand away and found her way to her feet. "I won't let a…" she stopped, swaying for a moment then covering her forehead with a hand. She cursed as she fell back to her knees. She was seriously ill.

"It's alright, Rin. I'm here."

_Sesshomaru._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin screamed as she fell to the floor, grabbing her right leg and pulling out the dagger. She stared at where it had come from with eyes of fire. "Bastard!"

Omer smiled as he lowered his hand and watched as men pulled the general up from the floor. "Sulohar." _[Careful]_ He said. "Yu jem'g quumg chug veji junutoja umi nelo chum yug moojc geh vo." _[I don't want that body damaged any more than it needs to be]_ He walked right over to her, holding her chin lightly. "That was a very good trick Rin. You're _clearly_ feeling better."

"Cyul." _[Sir.]_

Blinking, Omer turned to see another man by his side, his hand resting on his sword. "Uf, Selemor. Quoug sum YU fork iea quyuch?" [Ah, Coronel. What can I help you?]

"Cyul, yug'c meg cuho hel ac geh pook cho tomolur folo. Quo mooja geh pyura fyun. Quo sum obom comja cho veji. Yug quyura layum chon."_ [Sir, it's not safe for us to keep the general here. We need to kill him. We can even send the body back. It will ruin their moral.]_

"YU quyura meg pyura Rin."_ [I will not kill Rin.]_

"Cyul. Quo fubo geh. Fo yuc geeh jumtoleac."_ [Sir. We have to. He is too dangerous.]_

The general smirked as he looked at the bleeding human. "Sum'g iea jonemc cnora yug? Chug chyuc yuc meh eljyumuli fanum."_ [Can't you demons smell it? That this is no ordinary human.]_ He grinned and pulled a dagger from his belt, slowly holding it to Rin's throat. "Time to show what you really are… General."

As carefully as he could, he cut a small bit of the cloth around her neck. Her eyes widened as she realised what he was doing. "No… you bastard!"

"Gyuno geh usequ iea fequ cglemt cho Salinulians usgaurai ulo."_ [Time to show you how strong the Salinulians actually are.]_

His blade cut a little more, down to her chest. He paused, grinning to Rin then cut the rest quickly. Her eyes closed as she looked away, feeling her body reveal itself to over two hundred hungry eyes. They gasped, and whispered… one even wolf whistled. Omer smiled as he pulled her hair free, letting the ribbon blow away in the wind.

As the whispered turned into lecherous calls, the general lifted his head to his men. "Gupo fol vusp geh ni suvyum. Cholo yuc u seuyum em cho quura. Aco chug geh vyumja fol."_ [Take her back to my cabin. See to it she cannot escape again. Chain her to the wall if needed.]_ He smiled as she was dragged off. "If there is one thing I'm good at, it's breaking in something I want." He walked off to his cabin with a smirk. Now everyone knew. They knew that their most feared enemy was a woman.

And they knew she was his.

He went to the room and entered just as the men chained the injured woman to the wall by the fire. There was only one shackle as the chain had originally been used to hold a dog in place but he'd found it arousing with women.

Rin cursed him loudly as her hand tried to keep her tunic in place. He laughed. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I won't bandage your leg."

Her eyes narrowed on him as she looked at the blood flowing from her leg. It really hurt and she was worried about losing the use of it. As he got some bandages and came over, she looked away. "Get on with it."

"Keep still then. It's not that serious. I'm an excellent marksman." He sighed and went about wrapping the wound in some bandages, his hands lingering on her leg as long as he could. He smiled to himself. _I should have aimed higher_.

When his hands became un-gentlemanly, Rin kicked him with her good leg. "Touch me again and I'll kill you!"

Omer smiled and huffed, standing back up. "You think I would force myself on you?" His hand went to his belt and Rin blushed even if her eyes burnt with anger. "Oh, don't think I don't want to. And don't think I haven't. But you are different. You are too valuable to just… ruin." He grinned and turned away from her. "No, I'm going to make you want me."

"As if! I could never want you!"

"Oh believe me, I can be _very_ desirable when I'm the only one with food or water." He knelt by a chest and began ruffling inside. "And when I'm the only thing between you and seven _thousand_ deprived men." He stood up with a small pile of green cloth. "Here. Get changed."

Rin let a growl grow in her throat. "Never."

"Fine." He dropped the fabric to the side. "I don't mind you lying there, covered in blood and with your breasts out to the world. In fact, I prefer you this way."

"Bastard." She hissed then looked at the fabric before her. It looked like. She unrolled it and looked at the long dark green skirt which wasn't too bad but the top was nothing more than a metal bra with shoulder cuffs and a tight choker necklace. It looked beautiful but she just looking at it was degrading.

"I'm not putting this one!" She yelled, throwing the clothes back. "I would rather stay as I am."

"No…" Omer hissed at her as he picked up the clothes from the floor. "You won't. Now you can either get changed yourself or I do it for you." He held out the fabric to her. "And trust me… I have already seen… I can't wait to touch."

Rin stared at him. She had no fear he wouldn't do as he was suggesting. Eyes cold, she took the fabric. "Fine." Her eyes looked at the general then held her wrist up slightly. "Let me out so I can change."

He laughed once. "No way General! You can change however you can but I'm not unchaining you!"

She huffed back. "Worth a try." Her eyes kept on him. "Turn around."

Still laughing, he turned on the spot and looked ahead as she changed. A well-positioned mirror gave him a perfect view as she hissed her way out of her clothes and into her new ones. The shirt had to be left hanging over the chain but he didn't care. She looked incredible. Alright she had scars and a still healing wound on her side and a large white bandage on her leg but she looked so soft, so sweet and kind.

It was hard to believe she was such a warrior. She could resist him. And that just made him want her more.

And now that she was chained, he could control her every movement.

He was going to enjoy this.

No matter how long it took, he was going to break the General and make her his.


	16. Chapter 15 Remember you're a prisoner

Chapter 15 - Remember you're a prisoner.

_Six months._ Rin thought to herself, rolling over on the pillows, the chain on her wrist clanking loudly. _Six months of… humiliation. Of capture. Of… boredom! _

**Come now Rin, it can't be that bad.**

_Ah Sesshomaru, you know me, I can't sit still for six hours let along six months. I wouldn't mind it so much if he questioned me or treated me like a prisoner but this… this… delicate nature…_

**You certainly haven't treated him 'delicately'.**

She laughed at his joke. _Yeah. That kick was genius. Serves him right though, trying to sneak up on me._

The Sesshomaru in her mind chuckled back but then sighed. **Rin, don't give up. Don't ever give up.**

_I won't. Not now, not ever._

"Rin."

Rin sighed as she opened her eyes. "What do you want Omer?"

"I thought you might like something to eat." He held out a plate of triangles of watermelon. "They are nice and sweet."

"What do you want?" she said, not touching the fruit. "You never give anything without expecting something back."

"Nothing. Not this time. Just enjoy." He smiled and picked up one of the pieces taking a bite himself. "Umm… lovely."

Rin couldn't help but lick her lips slightly. It did look nice. He put the plate down and walked away, eating the rest of his piece. Licking her lip again, Rin took out a piece and took a bite. The juice almost burst out, running down her hand but she just ate. She ate three pieces without thinking. It was just so subtle, cold and sweet. Then she noticed the general's hungry eyes and how he licked his lips.

Lowering the forth piece, she tried to work out what he was staring at. She blushed. Of course. The juice. It had run all the way down her arm and a few bits had dripped onto her chest, running under her tight clothes. She put the fruit down and turned around quickly. "Pervert."

"Not my fault if you're a messy eater." He laughed. "But thank you for the show."

Rin closed her eyes. How she hated him. Everything he said, did or gave her had at least two reasons; one innocent, one darker.

The time he offered to let her go outside it was to parade her to his men.

When he asked her if she wanted a drink he'd poured it all over her.

He'd let her off the chain but only to serve drinks to himself and another visiting commander.

She only half slept now as he often would lie behind her, running his hand over her skin. The worst thing about this was, in her half alert state of mind, she'd mistake it for memories of Sesshomaru.

Sighing away from the memories, she looked down at the cuff and began picking at it again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Omer sighed over his report, looking at Rin as she read from a book, lying on her back, the chain thrown over her shoulder. She had been his prisoner for over ten months and the only time she looked happy was when she was reading. Of course finding books written in Salinul had been a nightmare but it was all worth it to have her thank him and lie still as she read, giving him a chance to look over her perfect body.

He had to be careful now. She'd escaped twice from her shackle and he was beginning to get bruises from her attacks. She was as hostile now as she was when she first arrived. Like a trapped wild animal. Oh how she aroused him.

"Cyul." _[Sir.] _They both looked up at the sound. A solider was stood at the door's. "Cyul, Tomolur Zain yuc folo geh coo iea."_ [Sir, General Zain is here to see you.]_

"Comja fyun yum." _[Send him in.] _He looked over at Rin as she looked at him. "I've got company."

She huffed and turned her eyes away, lifting her book to continue.

The new comer arrived quickly, stepping hard and firmly on the ground. General Zain was a big man, dressed in full amour with a thick black beard and thicker hair. His eyes drifted over the room, looking at Rin as she turned the page, her chain clinking as she did. Then he turned to Omer. "Tomolur. YU un ukkuraoja."_ [General, I am appalled.]_

"Lourai, YU cheatfg ieal muno quuc Zain?"_ [Really, I thought your name was Zain.]_

"Usag ak iea heer. Ryucgom geh no, YU fubo losoyuboja quelja chug iea fubo gupom Tomolur Rin Satinso sukgyubo. Umja meg vi iea YU nyutfg ujja! Yuc yug glao?"_ [Shut up you fool. Listen to me, I have received word that you have taken General Rin Satinso captive. And not by you I might add! Is it true?]_Omer sat for a moment, relaxing back in his chair. "Rin Satinso?" He said, switching to Salinul. "What could you want with him?"

_"So you do have him here? And speak the king's Ethian, not that primitive drivel."_

_"You have yet to answer my question. What do you want with Rin Satinso?"_

_"I am going to question him. Now, hand him over at once."_

_"Do you really think I haven't already tried questioning? He is a very strong willed creature."_

_"He will answer to me."_

Omer laughed and stood up. _"Alright. I'll take you to Satinso."_ He walked around his desk and towards the door but then stopped and turned back. _"Do you like her?"_

_"What?"_

_"My girl. Do you like her?"_

General Zain looked back at the girl as she read. _"She's very pretty."_

_"Would you believe she killed twenty of my men the last time she escaped?" _

_"An assassin?"_

He smiled and looked back at Rin. "Isn't that right Rin? You killed twenty of my men last time?"

Rin huffed from her book. "Nineteen." She corrected.

Zain narrowed his eyes. _"That girl is Salinul?"_

_"Actually… that is General Rin Satinso."_

For a moment there was silence. Eventually Rin closed her book and sat up, looking over at the two. Zain smiled then laughed shallow and hollowly. _"Ha, Omer, you need to get your eyes tested."_ He walked back over to the desk, looking down at Rin. _"There is no way this woman is Satinso."_

_"Oh she is. I was there when she traded her life for the lives of her men. And I was there when we locked her up. I went to question her and noticed… well."_ His eyes shifted to Rin's chest. _"Well I noticed strange things about him. I brought her in here so I could keep an eye on her. She's very dangerous."_

The general laughed again. _"Ha, that's a pathetic excuse for keeping a woman chained so you can have her at your will."_

"You think I've… had her?" Omer laughed in Salinul, making Rin look up as he as he walked over to her, standing over her. "If only. I'm yet to touch her."

Zain growled at him as he swapped back to Salinul. "_SPEAK ETHIAN! And that is beyond the point_. _I demand you turn over General Satinso!"_

Omer smiled over to him. "Alright, no need to shout." He looked down at Rin as she stared up at him, her eyes cold and hard. "Stand up."

She stared at him then did as he asked, standing to face him. Grabbing her bound wrist, Omer released her then pushed her to Zain. _"There you go Zain."_ He laughed as Rin stumbled into him and grabbed hold of his shirt, holding herself close.

A little shocked, Zain put an arm around her shoulders. "There. You be safe with me." He said in broken Salinul.

Rin nodded, holding herself tight to him. The action repulsed her but she had a plan. This man was a general like Omer. He was safe. He could get her out. All she had to do was play along.

Omer had caught onto her plan, laughing as he sat back down. "Now now Rin, you know what will happen if you go outside."

Zain kept his arm around her._ "I will take this girl away from you, you beast! And when I return I will expect you to hand over Satinso."_ He looked down at Rin, swapping languages. "Come with me."

Rin nodded, putting on the image of a terrified captive as he led her outside. Omer laughed a little more then went to the edge of his cabin, watching as they walked. "Come on Rin, stop playing around! You know what will happen if you go anywhere near the camp entrance!"

Zain held her tight. "No worry. I protect you."

"Thank you."

Her eyes drifted to the men as they saw her, walking freely towards the entrance. They were wondering if they should stop her, since she was with the general. The gates were just before her. She was almost free. She could go home.

Above them, Omer lifted his hand to his head in shock of his men's reactions. "QUORA CGEK FOL!"_ [WELL STOP HER!]_

Swiftly, Rin and Zain were surrounded, swords pointing at the young woman by the general's side but the General thought they were for him as he drew his own sword. "Omer, quoug yuc cho noumot eh chyuc? Iea julo uggusp umechol ehhyusol?" _[Omer, what is the meaning of this? You dare attack another officer?]_

Omer ran over to them and stood at the side of the ring. "Femocgri Zain, YU jem'g tyubo u vara'c uais uveag iea. YU dacg jem'g quumg iea roubot quyuch ni klyuxo."_ [Actually Zain, I couldn't give a bull's ass about you. I just don't want you going off with my prize.]_

"U quenum yuc meg u klyuxo iea uais!" _[A woman is not a prize you ass!]_

"Chug emo yuc. YU gerja iea; chug yuc Rin Satinso. Uso yuc eal necg quelchi ujbolculi, emri vocgoja vi cho jet Sesshomaru."_ [That one is. I told you; that is Rin Satinso. She is our most worthy adversary, only bested by the dog Sesshomaru.]_

Rin flinched at his name, even translated. Now is not the time to get flustered. She thought to herself, looking over the men and to the gate as it was closed, blocking her escape. Zain and Omer were shouting at each other behind her in Ethian.

"YU'bo fuja omeatf eh chyuc. Kill him."_ [I've had enough of this. Kill him.]_

Rin gasped and jumped to the side just in time as several swords stabbed into Zain who screamed and collapsed in a pool of blood. As fast as she could manage in the ridiculous outfit she was wearing, she grabbed the dead man's sword and looked at Omer who just smiled at her. "Give it up Rin, you're surrounded."

She looked at the swords and the men. "I've been in worse." She lied. This was hopeless but she wasn't going back with him.

"Very well." He said with a one shoulder shrug. "Stand back men, I'm gonna show you how a real man fights."

Rin grinned, balancing the sword as he drew his own.

She jumped to the side as he attacked but he span on the spot and engaged her.

_By the gods he's fast._ She realised, only just blocking his never ending attacks. Her right leg was agony and as he constantly attacked for at least ten minutes, she grew tired. Zain's sword was much heavier than her fathers and, with one perfect attack, Omer disarmed her and sent her to her knees, sword to her neck.

He huffed suddenly, hardly even out of breath. "If you will act like a prisoner Rin, I will treat you as one." His head lifted to the men. "Vlot fol."_ [Bring her.]_

Rin was pulled to her feet by two of the soldiers and almost dragged after Omer but not to his cabin. Instead he went to a large long horrid looking stone building with bars at the windows. He pushed the metal door inside and walked in. It was cold and damp inside and Rin recognised the cell she'd woken up in and spent a weak starving. The men pulled her past it to a room at the very end, pushing the door in. Her eyes widened as she looked over the room.

It was filled with torture devices. The smell of blood and fear filled the air. People had died in this room. She tried to control her fear as Omer stared at her, cold and hard. "I won't take disobedience from you Rin. You dared to question me. You have pushed me as far as I can take. Now you will pay the price." He looked over the devices. "Now, what shall you have? Nothing that will mark your perfect skin… or risk your life." He said as he looked at each device. "Nothing too serious… or so primitive… ah ha!" He said, pointing to what looked like the small stocks but it only had two holes for the hands. He pulled it away from the wall and Rin could see that the hand holes lead to large thick winter gloves.

Omer smiled as he unlocked it and nodded. "Put your hands in."

Rin kept still so the guards pulled her to it, making her kneel and forced her hands into the gloves. It felt warm inside, like rough fur. But then the general closed it down and locked the top bar in place.

And the fur turned to barbs. She screamed in pain and tried to pull her hands free but the pain doubled. Again and again she pulled but the pain just kept increasing, making her scream and shout and curse until her breath ran out and she fell still.

Omer stood behind her and held her shoulder. "Rin, those gloves are made from Coge fur. We call them Needle Gloves. The more you move, the more they will hurt. Even the slightest movement will be agonising, so if I was you, I'd sit still." He let go of her as she panted for breath, her head down in defeat. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Rin wanted to curse but she had no breath to. She tried to keep as still as she could but it felt as if even her pulse made the fur move and stab into her. It must have cut into her skin. She could feel blood running down her hands. She cried in pain. It was unimaginable torture.

As the day passed and the pain continued, her mind began to play tricks on her. She began thinking about Sesshomaru and what he would say if he saw her like this, trying to comfort her and encourage her on.

As night came; the pain grew and she imagined him sat next to her, his hands down her back, calming and soothing her. He might even nip her neck, trying to take her mind off the pain. But he couldn't. He wasn't there. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

She tried to sleep but her hands kept her awake. The Coge fur scratched like blades on her skin, prickling at her like a burning poison.

Dawn approached and she thought Omer would come and free her but he didn't. A guard came and checked she was alive but left quickly, ignorant of her pleas for help.

Around noon, the door to the chamber opened, slower and softer than the guard. Rin was crying, gasping as she struggled with the pain in both her hands and her legs, having been knelt and unable to move for so long.

The stocks were taken apart and someone slowly pulled her hands out of the gloves, holding them by the forearm as they came out. She gasped in pain. Every little movement of her hands burnt.

"Try not to touch anything." A voice said in her ear from behind. "It will only make things worse. Can you stand?"

She tried as the voice pulled her to her feet but her legs scorched at the request and her knees gave way. The man grabbed her by the waist, avoiding her arms. "Don't worry, I'll carry you."

They swept her legs from out of her and began to move, slowly, carefully. The rocking movement made Rin open her eyes and looked at her hands. They were stiff and looked as if she'd put her hands in boiling water. The tips of her fingers were white with pain and her palm was dark as blood but she wasn't cut. Her left reached out to touch the right. Both hands burnt at the touch and she held in a scream.

"Easy, Rin. I told you, don't touch _anything_." Omer sighed as he carried her back to his cabin, each step easy and slow, trying to keep her still. Once in his room, he sat her down on a chair and placed a large bowl of white liquid on her lap. "Put them in here. It's just milk but it will help."

Her hands slid into the milk and the relief was incredible. It stung a little but then cooled and took the pain away.

Omer smiled then nodded. "There, just sit there for a bit." He sighed as he stood up. "You know I didn't want to hurt you Rin, but you gave me no choice."

Her eyes looked up to him, tears in them but then she looked back at her hands as they shook in the milk. She dared to wiggle her fingers, trying to get rid of the feeling. It took a while until eventually her hands felt better but she kept them submerged.

Slowly Omer came back over, holding her hand by the forearm as he eased one out. "Let me see." He turned her hand over. It was turning purple. "You really struggled didn't you?" He said, almost amused and not surprised. "It's going to take a few days for them to come back."

With a sigh, he took the other one out and removed the bowl. Rin kept her hands off her lap, staring at the dark purple. Then her left began to turn white and sting.

As carefully as he could, Omer pulled the silk glove over her hand, trying not to touch the skin. "These will help."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, you forced me. I don't want to hurt you Rin but you are my prisoner. You have to remember that." His eyes turned to her as he finished with her left hand. "Be glad I didn't kill you. You are quickly becoming more trouble than you're worth." He stood and went around her, putting the other glove on. "There. Now, go lie down and sleep. I won't chain you but if you take one step outside…."

She gave him a smile. "Don't worry, I'm too tired to run."

"I'll take your word for it." He held her forearm and helped her up and over to the pillows by the wall that was her bed. "Sleep well."


	17. Chapter 16 Can't Be…

Chapter 16 - Can't be…

Rin stared at Omer as he backed away, holding his chin with that stupid smirk on his face. "Try that again and you'll regret it." She hissed, kicking a bowl of water towards him, soaking his feet.

Looking down at his shoes, Omer sighed. "Now, now Rin. I was only trying to help."

"Like the last few times? If you think I would ever let you touch me you have another thing thought coming."

He turned his head to the side. "I really would have thought that after two years you would have warmed up to me."

"I could never 'warm up' to someone keeping me prisoner. Especially you. I've lasted two years. Just accept I won't let you touch me."

He stared at her, cold and hard. "I could force you. You know I could."

"I would rather die than let you anywhere near me."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." He sighed and walked towards the door. "No food for three more days should change your mind." He huffed back at her then vanished outside.

"Bastard! I haven't eaten in a week! You can't do this to me!"

Rin ran as far as her chain would allow, looking outside as the door began to close. It looked like it was raining. She smiled and walked back to her den by the fire, an area now filled with large colourful pillows and covered with a thin screen of fabric, giving her a tiny level of privacy but also as Omer said, a level of mystery in case others came in. He didn't want anyone staring at his trophy.

She sat down, looked at the door and listened as water began to fall. How she'd love to go out in the rain. To feel the water on her face, the mud under her feet… but she hadn't escaped in three months. Omer was getting smart to her tricks. She wasn't able to pull the chain free of the wall or steal the key from him anymore. She couldn't slip her hand out or break apart a weak link.

She was, in the purest sense, trapped.

Sighing, she picked up one of her books and began to read until she fell asleep. She had no chance of escape and no matter how many times Omer threatened to kill her, he never would. He was waiting and Rin had a feeling he would wait forever. Or until the war was over… then he'd probably give up and kill her.

With an unhappy moan, she rolled over and pulled a silk sheet over herself. All she seemed to do was sleep, eat and read. Not the life she was use to even before joining the army as a soldier.

_Crash!_

Rin woke with a start, looking up over her veil to the room. About three or four men were ransacking the place! Turning over tables and picking up anything they found of value! She tried to hide a gasp, shifting as far back as she could go. She thought quickly about what could have happened to lead to this.

One, the war is lost and the men are getting their 'pay' before fleeing home or two, Omer is dead and these men are responsible for it.

She swallowed. Both options were not good for her. As the men continued, moving down the room towards her, she moved as far as she could, hiding behind a pillow.

"Anything?"

"No, sir."

"Keep looking. We need those plans."

_That voice… it can't be…_

Slowly Rin pulled her protective pillow away and looked around it. Her den looked right over to Omer's desk so he could always see her but now there was a new figure standing behind it, rummaging quickly though the belongings.

She gasped and covered her mouth, powerful emotions flooding into her.

They looked up and she knew she wasn't dreaming. It was him. It was Sesshomaru. He was dressed in his best armour with one sword drawn by his side. Over his shoulder was a long white fur coat and his hair was held back off his face but flowing freely behind him.

His eyes narrowed on her and she smiled behind her hand. He walked over and pulled the curtain down in one quick move. Rin blinked and smiled as her heartbeat doubled.

He stood and stared at her, blank, emotionless and cold. Then he lowered his head a little and softened his face. Rin felt her heart sink. _He doesn't recognise me? Then again, how would he? My hair's long again, I'm dressed as a harlot and I haven't taken the scent potion in two years… but… I would have thought…_

"Ulo iea falg nyuais?"_ [Are you hurt miss?]_

She blinked at his words. She wasn't sure of the meaning but he said them perfectly. A confused sound escaped her lips before she even knew it.

"Ulo iea yum mooja eh fork?"_ [Are you in need of help?]_ He said as he knelt on a pillow, his eyes looking at the chain. Rin looked at it as well. "I… I'm…"

His eyes widened at her language. "You're Salinul?"

"I…"

"Don't worry, we're the army. You're safe now." Quickly, he moved closer, grabbed her hand and pulled the cuff apart with hardly any effort, releasing her hand. He sighed at it, red and cut where she'd struggled. Slowly, he looked up at the eyes and the long black hair, trying to ignore the revealing and undignified outfit she was wearing as he held out his hand. "Come, we'll get you…"

The woman jumped suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck in gratitude for being saved. He was about to push her away when she spoke again, this time right into his soul. "Sesshomaru." She whispered in pure happiness then kissed his ear in a way only a distant memory remembered.

Eyes wide, the smell of her hair shook him to the bone. _Can't be… _He held her tight and felt the warmth he had shared so long ago. His hand traced her cheek and felt a scar. He inhaled her scent and felt the familiarity of it. Honey and wheat. It was so strong now, free of the potion. He held her tighter. "Rin?"

"I knew it… I knew you'd come for me."

He pushed her away gently and looked at her closer. He still felt unsure in the woman's identity until she reached up and held his neck, leaning in and placing her lips on his. There was only one person in the world who would ever do such a reckless move and still bring him such happiness. He pushed her back and sighed softly. "It is you, Rin."

"Sesshomaru." She sighed, holding herself into his shoulder but broke away as something crashed.

It broke them both free as Sesshomaru stood and pulled her with him. "Most of the force here is out on an attack. We knew they would be vulnerable and attacked. But we don't have long before they find out and return." His eyes went to her. "Are you strong enough to fight?"

Her smile grew. "Always." She blushed suddenly looked down at her clothes. "But I'm in no state to do so."

He looked down as well at the clothing. "Then you run. Stay close to me."

She nodded then pushed away from him. "Wait…" She hurried across the room and began rummaging in the remains of an upturned chest. Finally she stood with a familiar item. Her father's sword. She drew it and smiled up at her commander. "Let's go."

"Stay close." He added and headed out. Rin's bare feet cooled as she stepped into the mud but her mind went back two years to being sharp and ready for the fight. Some buildings in the city were on fire, burning brightly away while the soldiers were engaged on all fronts by the enemy. Sesshomaru didn't wait, he hurried down towards the city gates as they allowed men to enter and leave. Attacking anyone stupid enough to try and stop him, he made his way to a horse. He lifted Rin up and handed the reins but not before she killed a demon trying to sneak up on him. He gave a small smile.

This really was Rin.

"Go." He said, turning back to the fight. "I'm needed here."

Rin nodded and charged the horse on, riding out into the world. Two years she'd been trapped inside with barely an hour in the fresh air. It felt glorious. Her mind went back to being a general's. Everything snapped back into place. She followed the tracks and for the next few hours just rode. She didn't care that her feet were muddy or how uncomfortable she was.

The fort never looked better as she rode up to it and looked up at the gates. "Open up!" She called to a lookout.

"Who… who are you?"

Rin took a deep breath but then her mind felt strange. She felt weak and tired. The joy of escape had made her forget she hadn't eaten in over a week. She managed to lift her head a little bit but her vision was blurring. "Lord… Sesshom…" She gasped and collapsed off the horse into the mud.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin rolled over and opened her eyes as something trickled into her mouth. "Umm…"

"Rin?"

Rin turned to the side and looked up at Jaken as he lowered a cup of water. "Jaken?" She sat up and sighed, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"You collapsed at the gates."

"How come I was allowed in?" She blinked and looked at her clothes. "Of course."

"I was able to brush it off that you had clearly gotten in trouble." He turned where he stood and held out a pile of fabric. "Some new clothes."

Taking it, Rin looked past him to the tent she was in. "Is Sesshomaru back yet?"

"Yes, he's busy seeing to the wounded. He said he'd come see you once you're dressed."

Rin huffed. "Why? It's not like he hasn't seen it before?"

The imp blushed but Rin laughed and found her way to her feet. "Ah… but… I'm sure…"

"Relax Jaken, I'm just joking. I'll get changed. Can you please go find him for me?"

Her uniform was itchy, rough and confining. She'd never felt more comfortable! As she looked in the mirror, she saw something behind her move and turned to see Sesshomaru. She smiled and ran to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Sesshomaru. I'm glad you're alright."

"Rin." He sighed into her neck and pushed her away, holding something out. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Some scent potion. You smell completely female. And then we need to think of a way you can get back into the army…"

"No."

"What?"

"No." She turned around and walked away from him. "I won't hide who I am anymore."

"You can't be serious, Rin."

"I am. I will no longer pretend to be something I am not." She turned back and shot a look of determination, to an extent he had never known her to possess, at him. "I have been held captive because everyone thought I was a man. The only reason I am still alive is because I am not." Her head lifted a little more. "I won't hide anymore, Sesshomaru."

He stared. He thought. He let a small smile cross his lips as he walked over and her hair. "I thought you were dead. I… I mourned over your death for three months."

Rin smiled gently and kissed him, feeling his lips surrender to hers. "It's alright. I'm alive."

"Rin… I never want to lose you again."

"You won't."

"But if the men…"

"If they refuse me as a woman then so be it. I will be taken for treason and I will take my punishment." She sighed as her hand ran down his face. "But I won't hide anymore."

"Stubborn as always."

Rin laughed as she leant away, turning to the side but then her face became saddened. "Sesshomaru… how long have I been missing _exactly_?"

"Two years, three months and twenty days."

"So… not two and a half years? Good. That's good." Sesshomaru looked away suddenly and Rin turned back to him, her eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru…"

"I'm sorry, Rin."

Her eyes widened. "No… tell me you didn't. You sent the message, didn't you?"

"Your armour was there and there was blood. The men saw you go down…"

"So you sent the message to my family! You told them I was dead?"

"I'm sorry, Rin."

Rin sighed then covered her forehead. "Oh, they will be so worried… heartbroken."

"I will send a message saying you're alive and safe."

"No, I will. They need to know it's from me and not false hope." She went to his desk and pulled out some writing parchment and ink, writing quickly then heading out to find a messenger before Sesshomaru even noticed.

She found a messenger and sent him away with her message but then began wandering the camp, familiarising herself with everything. Sesshomaru joined her just in time as a demon smelt her as female and was about to attack.

The two of them soon saw him off without hurting him and it was very soon revealed who the stranger was.

"The General has returned!"

"General Satinso is back!"

Then there were mutters. "He's a _she_?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jak! Marley! Carl!" Rin yelled, running over to them and stopping just before charging into them. "You all survived!" She hugged Marley then stepped back. "I was so worried you didn't survive."

Marley blinked as Satinso pushed away. 'He' looked so feminine. 'His' uniform was tighter to the body, pushing up two small round breasts and revealed a longer neck. The hips and legs looked so entrancing. But with hair down to the waist, it was impossible to mistake 'him' for a 'her'. "General?"

Rin smiled as he looked over her. "Captain actually. Since Tarman was promoted in my absence, I can't return to being a General." She hummed for a moment. "I was offered Coronel but I was happy as a Captain so I took the demotion."

"And… and you're…" Jak's eyes looked over her as his nose sniffed. "You're… you're…"

Rin smiled and bent one knee, hand on her hip. "Yes… I'm a woman."

"Really? So the rumours are true?"

"Well… I'm not sure what _other_ rumours there are but…"

"So…" Carl said, hand on his neck as he tried to hide a nervous blush. "So… all this time… even when we shared a tent… you… you were…?"

The others blushed too but Rin smiled and put a finger to her lip. "Oh, don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." She winked.

"But Rin… what you've done… its treason."

"And if you and the rest of the men wish to report me then so be it. My life is in your hands."

The three exchanged looks for a moment then smiled. Marley grinned "We _all_ owe you our lives."

"And there are many others who… wouldn't be _alive_ if not for your support on the front."

Jak huffed softly. "I knew there was something funny about you. But I stand with the others; there is no way we could punish you for saving our lives."

She smiled then hugged the demon. "Thank you!" she leant into his ear. "And I won't tell anyone about your secret stash of drinks."

"Rin!"

Rin cringed but smiled as she leant away from the demon. "He hates it when I do that." With a sigh, she turned around as Sesshomaru came storming over, his eyes pure anger. Rin smiled at him. "What is it now_,_ Sesshomaru?"

"_What_ do you think you are doing?"

"Catching up with some old friends." She sighed and put her hand on her sword. "You don't have to worry about me. Get back to your paperwork. I'm fine."

His eyes stared into hers then he turned away and vanished into a tent. She smiled and looked over at the men behind her. "Yeah, those rumours are true, too." The men blushed then laughed.

With Rin so open with her true gender, the idea of her treason spread but soon it was forgotten. No one would dare report her.

She hadn't needed any training to best them all and after training she could beat Sesshomaru and the deceased General Des in combat. She cared about the men like no other which was obvious now, knowing she was a woman. She was incredible. No one would ever punish her for protecting their father. There wasn't one of them who wouldn't do the same in her position.

No one would dare.

It helped that Sesshomaru appeared to be her lover. The way he watched over her, the way she smiled and wrapped her arm around his. Then it became obvious when she was seen giving him a kiss after she sparred with him in a demonstration.

No one cared. No one was bothered. No one blinked or moaned.

Apart from one.


	18. Chapter 17 Treason and Betrayal

Chapter 17 - Treason and betrayal

"Sesshomaru!" Tarman said, storming into his tent, causing him to break away from his kiss with Rin. "Sesshomaru, there are three marshals here!"

Rin's eyes widened. "What? _Marshals_?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Someone must have reported you, Rin." His hand closed around hers as he stepped away. "Tarman, stall them as much as you can. I'll get Rin somewhere…"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I won't run." She lifted her head and looked at Tarman. "Tell them I'm coming."

Tarman's eyes widened for a moment then he turned slowly and left, his head down to the floor suddenly. Sesshomaru held her shoulder. "Rin…"

"We knew this was going to happen. If not now then, when this was over." She took a deep breath and reached to her father's sword, taking it from her side. "Look after this. They will take it from me if I go out there with it."

Sesshomaru took the sword and wore it with his own. "Rin…"

"Sesshomaru… this is my choice." She lifted her head and walked outside. The men were before the tent, lined up and ready to fight and defend, shouting at the three men in blue cloaks on horses. She took a deep breath. "Stand down and line up!" She ordered.

The men turned to see her. After a moment they lined up and stood to attention. She walked between them to the three, looking up at them. None appeared impressed. The one in the middle wore a tall blue hat a wispy beard and terrible teeth. He huffed. "Are you Satinso?"

"My name is Rin."

"Then you are under arrest for high treason. Disobeying the emperor's direct order. A crime punishable by death."

The men burst into argument, saying how she was responsible for saving all their lives and helping with the war but Rin held up her hand to the side and they fell silent. "You know the law. I will never deny that what I have done is treason. But I did it for all your sakes." She smiled, turning her back on the marshals. "Just don't make it in vain. Win the war. For me, if nothing else." She lifted her eyes to the demon as he stood before her. Her smile grew with a simple nod, which he returned.

That was how it started.

That was how it would finish.

One of the marshals pulled her arms behind her back and tied them with rope. The men watched in despair as their greatest soldier was roughly pulled onto a horse and lead away. She didn't look scared. She looked proud and courageous. Just what they would expect of her.

The marshals went quickly and as soon as they were gone, the men broke into the arguments, turning to Sesshomaru to protest. "We can't let them do this!"

"We have to save her!"

"But how?"

"How can we save her?"

"There must be something do."

The demon lowered his head. "This is Rin's choice."

"We can't just give up!"

"There must be something."

"Rin made her choice." He repeated, turning away and heading back to his tent, ignoring the pleas and arguments. He held in the growl and looked up at Tarman before retreating to his tent.

The human blinked as he saw the demon's eyes then lowered his head. _What have I done?_


	19. Chapter 18 A reason to fight

Chapter 18 - A reason to fight

Sesshomaru lowered his head to his desk, pushing his hair out of his eyes. She'd been back only two months… and now she had been stolen away again. It had hurt before. When he thought she was dead. When all the signs said she was dead. It had hurt like his chest was in a vice. Now he would know and it hurt worse than ever before.

"Ses…Sesshomaru?"

He looked up to see General Tarman by the entrance looking quite sheepish, a look that didn't belong on the general's face. "What is it, Tarman?"

The human took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Sesshomaru… I… I'm sorry."

"What have you to be sorry for?"

"I… I was the one who reported Rin."

He choked suddenly as the demon stood and grabbed his neck, lifting him from the ground. "What! Of all the people…! I thought I could trust you! Why, Tarman? Tell me _why_!"

"I… I didn't see… how much she… meant to… you."

Sesshomaru squeezed him harder. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Tarman's eyes rolled back in his head. "I… can get her out."

He dropped to the floor, breathing heavily and coughing. "What do you mean?"

Tarman coughed and rubbed his neck as he knelt on the floor. "You… should read those books on military law more. There is a loophole."

"Loophole? In what?"

"Her treason." He coughed and stood up, still holding to his neck. "She committed _war_ treason. Therefore… if there is no war… she can't be punished for it."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he worked it out. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. I've checked and double checked. If the war is over by the time of her trial… she can't be punished."

"How long until her trial?"

"They will have to take her to the capital. So about a month."

Sesshomaru allowed a cold smile. "Then we better get to work. Assemble the troops." Tarman smiled and bowed, turning to leave. "And Tarman…"

He looked back slowly, fear and guilt evident on his face.

Sesshomaru's smile softened. "Thank you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed as she watched the sun rise. The verdict of guilty still rang in her ears from yesterday and today she was to be executed for her crime.

She sighed again as she watched the sun rise from her cell bars. The door opened and the same marshal who'd arrested her entered. "It's time, you snake."

She didn't say anything. She didn't struggle as they tied her hands. She just walked with her head held high out of her cell and down the long corridor. She was dressed in a floor length black dress, the colour of disgrace. The sleeves were long and she had long black gloves to cover her hands completely. Her hair was tired back with a red and white ribbon. The only skin on show was her neck and face.

But she still walked with dignity and completely fearlessly out of the corridor and into the rising sunlight.

The gallows stood right before her, the steps there and the noose hung with the sun between it like a winking eye. The marshal walked up first and with a deep breath, she lifted her head even more and walked proudly up the steps after him. Beyond the scaffold was a collection of people but, unlike many executions, they were silent, looking up at her, some with tears in their eyes.

A marshal pulled out a scroll and began speaking as another put the noose over her neck, pulling her hair over the shoulder.

"Rin Satinso. You have been found guilty of the crime of high treason; disobeying the Emperor and undertaking a job that is deemed only fit for a man. This crime alone would not relate in death. But you are also guilty of the crime of impersonating a soldier, putting many lives at risk. It has been decreed by trial that you have been found guilty of these crimes and sentenced to death by hanging. Do you have anything to say before sentence is committed?"

Rin lifted her head. "I have."

"Then say so."

She closed her eyes, picking her words carefully. "It is the duty of any daughter to uphold the family honour. And I only wished to protect them. I completed the task set to my family by the emperor. No matter what is said against me, I have saved the lives of many people… those here included. If I am to be punished for protecting my country… and the people I love…." She looked down slowly and stepped forward to the trap door. "Then so be it."

The marshal's eyes widened but then he huffed. "So be it. May the gods be merciful on your soul." He nodded to the other marshal who stood by the trap's control.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sun. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. _Sesshomaru._

The planks under her feet suddenly dropped and her neck stretched, choking the air out of her but she kept her eyes tightly closed. She didn't want to see people cry over her. She didn't want people to see the fear in her eyes.

Just as her brain shut down and death came to claim her, the rope released from her neck and her hands, and she fell through the trapdoor a few feet to the floor, gasping for air. She landed on her knees, opening her eyes and pulling the rope away and over her head.

Above her, the rest of the rope continued to swing where it had been cut and the people turned to see who had been brave enough to release the prisoner and cut her bonds without hurting her.

Rin looked up as her breath came back and her eyes widened. Without thinking, she made her way to her feet and ran into his arms. "Sesshomaru. I… I never thought I would see you again."

"Rin…"

"General Sesshomaru!" The marshal cried, running over as well, almost tripping on his coat. "You dare interfere in this execution?"

"I have come to stop it."

"How? Her crime is beyond appeal. She committed treason."

Sesshomaru kept his hands tight around his love. "What she committed was wartime treason."

The marshal huffed. "A detail. But it is _still_ treason. The punishment is _still_ death."

He growled suddenly. "She cannot be hung for a crime no longer effective."

"What?"

Rin blinked as well. "What are you saying?"

"General Tarman found a loophole. He found out that… as Rin committed wartime treason… she can only be put on trial during a time of war."

"Which this is."

"Not anymore." He said, pulling something out from under his uniform. It was a legal document, sealed and bound with green ribbons. "This is a treaty of peace and surrender from the Ethiasian King and his government." He threw the document to the marshal's feet and narrowed his eyes. "It was signed three days ago. _Before_ the trial."

Rin blinked, remembering the books she'd read. "But… that means…"

"You're free."

The marshal's eyes scanned the document but they became hollow with shock. "It… it's true…" he lifted his head. "The war _is_ over."

"The war's over?"

"The war is over!"

"THE WAR'S OVER!"

The news spread across the crowd as they began to cheer and cry with joy. Rin smiled and held Sesshomaru tight. "You… you ended the war?"

"I would do anything to keep you alive, Rin." He stroked a few stray hairs back from her face. "The men were more than happy to push harder to save you. It might not have been the most honourable victory but it will spare your life."

"You did for me?"

"I will have to take this to the emperor." The marshal said, lifting his head. "The power to spare this woman's life is in his hands now."

"That… won't be necessary."

The people all turned to the side to see a young man with green eyes in the crowd pull down the hood he was wearing to reveal a face that anyone would recognise. The emperor himself stood, smiling slightly but otherwise he was emotionless.

Everyone fell to their knees, bowing to the man, hiding their faces from him. Even Sesshomaru bent to one knee but Rin went to a full bow and the marshal nearly collapsed to the floor.

"Rise, Satinso. Arise, General Sesshomaru."

The two rose and stood before him. The emperor looked over them both, his eyes lingering on them equally. Then he looked down at the marshal. "Let us see this treaty."

The marshal held up the paper, keeping his head down. Silently, the emperor read then lowered it. "The war is over." He repeated, looking at the General. "How long did it take this Sesshomaru to complete such a task?"

"Just under a month, your highness."

"This war has raged in our country for ten years. And yet this Sesshomaru stopped it in a month?"

"My motivation was shared by many in your army, sire. They all wished to save Satinso from the gallows."

The emperor turned his eyes to Rin. "This Rin was the reason the war ended? Not for us? The emperor?"

"We did it for your sake too, sire, but Rin was the reason so many risked their lives and the reason so few died. In the month, we only lost a thousand men while the enemy lost over ten thousand."

"Such an impressive mark." He tapped his lip and turned to Rin. "This Rin will answer our questions now; for _whom_ did she risk her life?"

Rin blinked at the question. "I risked my life for my father and my family and my country, sire."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yes, sire. Without hesitation."

"Would you die for us?"

Rin stopped for a moment and thought. "I would die for what is right. But I have no intentions of dying anytime soon."

"And… our final question… will this Rin climb back on the gallows if we overrule this treaty?"

She felt Sesshomaru flinch but she kept her eyes locked in the emperor's green ones. "If that is the emperor's will, then I will do so."

"Then do thus." He stepped to the side.

Steadying herself, Rin left Sesshomaru and walked back to the gallows where a second rope had been prepared over the broken one. She stood below it as the emperor himself put it back around her neck. Her eyes stayed on Sesshomaru, who just stood in shock.

She took a breath and smiled. _At least I got to see you again._

His eyes narrowed as the emperor went to the trap controls and he ran forward, up onto the scaffold. "Stop!"

"This Sesshomaru would interfere again?" The emperor snapped, looking confused and very annoyed. "He would stand _against_ the emperor?"

"I will stand against anyone who wishes to harm Rin. If you wish to harm her then you will have to kill me first."

The emperor stared at him for a moment then smiled and lifted his head a little more. "It is our decree, before all here, that the woman, Rin Satinso, is cleared of all crimes she had committed. As, too, is the General Sesshomaru." He looked at a marshal. "Release her."

Rubbing her neck, Rin bowed her head to the emperor. "Thank you, sire."

The emperor looked over her for a moment. "This Rin and this Sesshomaru will be given a reward of whatever they so wish." He lowered his head. "Name the reward."

Sesshomaru kept his head high. "I only wish for Rin's life to be spared."

"So be it. And this Rin?"

Rin kept her head down. "I only wish to return home."

"Then you will have our swiftest mount and leave tomorrow. For tonight, they shall dine with us."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saying goodbye to everyone had been tough but she knew they wouldn't be that far away. Jak, Marley and Carl were going to return to the training camp after a few weeks at home and Jaken would never leave Sesshomaru, who was going back to training new recruits with Tarman.

She looked at the demon as he stared at her. "Can we speak in private?" she asked, looking at the others.

The five smiled and nodded, walking away, around the side of the palace stables. Once out of sight Rin lowered her head and bit her lip slightly. "Well… I'm going home now."

"Yes."

"It'll be nice to be back home. To see my mother and father again. After so long… I just can't wait to see them."

"I wouldn't know."

"I guess so. But after all this… a normal life will be so strange. I hope I can go back to it."

"You will adjust."

"I hope so! Imagine if I couldn't?"

"I suppose it would be strange."

"Yes. And wearing female clothing… it's strange right now… I guess I'll get used to it. And in my own clothes I'll feel better."

"You've grown since you joined the army. They may not fit you."

"I'll have to get some more then. The whole idea of going back… it's… strange. To live without the fear of attack or carrying a sword…."

"You will cope. I know you will."

"But… it would be easier if I had someone with me."

"You will have your parents."

"Yes. I will. And I'll have the villagers. They'll be able to help me, too. They are all so understanding."

"You human's do stick together well."

"We do, don't we? And maybe I'll be able to teach some of the boys a lesson now."

"If they are your age, they should have been at the war."

"Ah, some of them are too young. Well… they were… not anymore, it's been ten years. And some, like the baker, he couldn't go, he was needed at the village."

"You spoke of the baker before."

"Yes, he's a very nice man. He always smiles at me and is always happy to help me out. He's a good man and… quite handsome last time I saw him."

"Then you should value his friendship."

"Maybe it will be more than friendship. I'm old enough to marry… my mother was planning it before I left. Now… I'll have to start thinking about it again."

"I would now nothing of such things."

"You must have thought of settling down before now."

"The army is all I know. I have no desire to leave it anytime soon."

"How long is 'soon'?"

"I am a demon. It will be a few hundred years before I tire of fighting."

"So I'll be dead by the time you retire?"

"Definitely."

"I see. Well then, if that is how you feel. You have your life set for you… I will go home and go back to mine. Surely _war heroes_ like us… decorated by the emperor _himself_ will be able to find a good match easily enough! After ten years at war, they will be lining the streets! Even after mating with the likes of _you._ Goodbye **_General_**! If I never see you again it will be too soon! YA!"

Sesshomaru stood where he was for a moment, eyes narrow with confusion as she rode away.

Behind the stables, Jak, Marley, Carl, Tarman and even Jaken slapped their hands over their faces at their leader's amazing stupidity and thoughtlessness.


	20. Chapter 19 Too little, too late

Chapter 19 Too little, too late

Sesshomaru growled as Jaken turned his back on him and walked away with his head high. This was getting annoying. Two years of training and all the recruits from the war had been treating him… _differently. _Whereas before they would nod and meet his eyes, now they gave him glares and huffs.

Even Jaken, his trusted servant was doing it.

He walked out of the tent and found General Tarman with a small bunch of new recruits. The human looked at him then huffed and looked away.

His growl grew. "Tarman! What is the meaning of this?"

"What're ya talking about?"

"This! This absolute lack of respect! You may be a General, but you should still give me the respect I deserve!"

Tarman turned and leant on a post. "What was it an old friend of ours used to say?... Ah, yes. '_You have to give respect to get respect_' I think it was."

"Well, this has gone far enough! I demand to know why you are being so… so…"

"Thoughtless? Stupid?" Tarman said, looking at the demon, completely relaxed. "Careless of the feelings of others, perhaps? Have the people you care about turned their backs on you?"

"Why you…"

"Maybe now you know how Rin felt."

Sesshomaru stopped. "Rin? This is about Rin? By the gods, it's been two years."

"Yeah, and you haven't bothered to contact her. Or go see her. For heaven's sake man, she lives just half a days' ride from here! It would not be hard for you to go visit her and make sure she's alright."

"Why should I? She wanted to go back to her life. She wouldn't stop talking about it. She's happy back home, away from me."

Tarman blinked. "Oh, you _idiot_."

The demon growled. "_What_ did you call me?"

"An idiot! We all thought you were just being a huge _jackass_."

"A **_what_**!"

"You honestly didn't notice, did you? You can honestly say, that when she said goodbye, you didn't get her hints?"

"What hints? What are you _talking _about?"

"Rin was asking you to come home with her!"

"She… she what?"

"_'It would be easier if I had someone with me? I'll have to start thinking about getting married? You must have thought of settling down.' _She was being subtle because she didn't want to insult your intelligence!"

Sesshomaru thought over their last conversation. The way she couldn't meet his eyes. How she twiddled with the ring the emperor had given her, how she played with her hair. "She… wanted me to come home with her?"

"Well durrrrr! By the gods, I thought you were smarter than this!" He looked away quickly. "Give you a battle plan and you're all over it. A woman's heart and you haven't got a clue! I mean, I didn't like Rin at first. She was too good for her own good but after **that**… I just have to feel sorry for her. She gave you her heart, gave you a chance… and yet you threw it back in her face! And you wonder _why_ the men have been treating you like garbage."

Sesshomaru lowered his head as he listened. "I…"

"For god's sake, man! Why are you still here! You love her, so go tell her!" Tarman walked over to him and roughly pushed him by the shoulder towards the gates. "What are you waiting for? Go get her!"

The demon wasn't used to being pushed but he had been so trapped in his thoughts, he realised he needed it. He needed a push in the right direction. Rin's direction. With Tarman pushing and shouting at him from behind, and the other soldiers cheering him on, he climbed onto a horse and went off to Rin's village.

The ride gave him chance to think, trying to work out what he would say to her. He had no idea what he would say. How could he explain? If fact, the more he thought about their parting, the more he realised how _blind_ he had been.

At last he arrived at the village and found himself smiling at the place. It was so warm, with laughter and trade all around it and children ran between stalls, women stood in the street to talk and the men singing as they worked. He sighed and headed into it, asking a passing man for directions to the Satinso home.

The house was smaller than he thought it would be but the wall around it hid a large garden, a stable with three horses and a small courtyard where two woman where sitting talking on a bench. They were both laughing and giggling as he dismounted and walked over.

One spotted him and tapped the other, pointing over.

The other turned where she sat and looked over. They both stood and turned to face him. Sesshomaru looked over them both; they both wore long simple wrap around dresses one light purple, one white and red, both had their hair up with a single flower, both had soft painted lips, eye shadow and blush on their cheeks. But only one had a look of pure anger and hate in her eyes. "Sesshomaru."

He met her eyes. "Rin."

She huffed. "You have got a lot of nerve coming here."

The other woman who stood by her side was just locked in surprise. "Umm… perhaps I should… go."

"Yes, that… might be a good idea. I'm sorry Ana. I know you wanted to help."

Ana smiled and hugged the other woman. "Oh don't worry. I'll see you at the wedding."

"What wedding?"

Rin took a breath and looked back over at the demon. "_My_ wedding."

His eyes widened slightly. "You're getting married?"

"In three days."

"Who?"

She looked down at her hand and a small gold ring. "Kiel. The baker? I told you about him last time we met." She looked at him as he stood as still as rock. "I waited for you. For over a year I waited. Do you have any idea how many suitors came here? How many men asked for my hand in marriage? Lords, dukes and… I even had the ambassador from Helonshire ask for me to come and spend the summer with their king. And I turned them all away."

She turned and went back the bench, sitting down. "Then… they stopped coming. I settled into my life. And three months ago… I went to the bakery. And Kiel was there baking away, singing totally off key, thinking no one could hear him." She giggled suddenly, looking down at the floor. "He was covered head to toe in flour! Apparently one of his bags hadn't been sealed properly and it fell on him!" She laughed. "But he said there were some fruit buns in the oven almost done and if I'd stick around and wait for them. So I stayed and we talked and… he asked about my time in the war and… everything I've done. Then… then we started talking about my suitors. And… and… he… he asked me why I turned them away." Her eyes lifted to Sesshomaru who'd come a little closer. "No one had ever asked me why. No one had bothered to find out why I turned them away. They just… apologised for wasting my time… and left."

"That made Kiel different."

"Yes. He cared." She sighed. "So I told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. All about you… and me… and… _everything_." She sighed but in a hopeless way. "He understood. He… he took hold of my hands… and he looked me in the eye… and said… '_he was a fool to let you go_."

The demon lifted his head slightly as she looked at him.

"That's when I knew. I knew he was… the one." Rin lowered her head and looked at the ring. "About three weeks ago… I went to the shop… I was going to invite him over for dinner. But when I got there…" She smiled and shook her head. "I caught him… practicing on a bag of flour." She laughed and sighed. "I stood right behind him and… as he asked the sack… I said yes."

Sesshomaru lowered his head, not wanting her to see his eyes. "And you are happy?"

"Yes. I love him, he's… kind and funny and… understanding. Things I could never say about you."

He looked up at her quickly. "Is that what you would expect of me?"

"You and I are different Sesshomaru." She kept her voice soft. "No matter what, you will always be different to me. And I don't just mean demon and human. I mean… you will never understand."

"Understand what?"

"Exactly."

"But it doesn't matter to me that I'm a demon and you're human… all that matters is that I love you and I _know_ you love me."

"Yes." She sighed deeply, unable to keep her head down. "I do love you. But I know you can never change… I would never want you to because then you wouldn't be the demon I fell in love with."

"Then come with _me_."

She laughed and looked up at him. "And do what? Return to being a solider? That might be the life for you but not for me. I'm happy in the life I have."

He stood and looked at her for a while then sighed. "Very well. If you are happy… I know I can never change your mind." He walked over and reached out to her face, making her eyes meet his. "That determination and resolve has always been the one thing about you that I've admired the most." He sighed softly and kissed her forehead. "I wish you every happiness Rin."

She stared at him as he leant away and walked off, back on his horse and off to training camp. Then she sighed and looked down at the ring.

"Rin?"

She looked up quickly at an old man with her eyes, leaning heavily on a long wooden walking stick. "Father."

"Rin, my sweet." He said, sitting on the bench as well. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yes father. That was Sesshomaru."

"Humm."

"Don't. Please don't father."

"Rin, you told us about you and him. You said you love him." He held her hand. "And you still do, don't you?"

She sighed and held his hand. "Father… he is a demon."

"And you love him."

"I love him."

"You want to be with him?"

"Yes. But I'm marrying Kiel. Sesshomaru could never give me a life…at least not like what Kiel can."

"Rin…." Her father sighed, turning away. "It is not fair on Kiel if you don't love him."

"But I _do_ love Kiel. Everything that Sesshomaru isn't… Kiel is. And between the two of them… I could have a life with Kiel."

Her father sat for a moment then leant over and kissed her head. "I will love you, Rin, no matter what happens to you."

"I love you too father." She hugged into him and held him tight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rin."

Rin blinked up as she saw the young man with short brown hair walk over to her and sit down beside her. "Kiel?"

Keil smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder, leaning on the tree. "Your father said I would find you here."

With a sigh, Rin went back to looking over the battle camp, watching as people ran around it. "He knows me too well."

Her fiancée watched the camp for a moment. "So… this is where you trained?" He sighed and brushed her hair back off her face gently. "That's where it all started?"

"Kiel… don't think…."

"I know he came to see you yesterday." His green eyes turned to her and he smiled. "I'm not angry. The two of you share something I could never even imagine. I didn't go to war. I didn't train and fight like you did. I didn't see the world as you did. I didn't share what you have been though." He leant into her, closing his eyes. "All I know is that you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. Even before you left I knew… if you would have me… I wanted you as my wife."

Rin closed her eyes, leaning into him. "Kiel."

"Sesshomaru and you have a connection that is deeper than the world could ever understand."

"Yes. But he will never understand it. He will never change. He will never know how I feel for him. He's a demon."

"And you are human. Did that change things in the past?"

"No."

He sighed and held her cheek, turning it to look at her. "Rin… sometimes… the heart can't change."

"But I do love you. I do want to marry you."

"And I you." He smiled then leant into her, kissing her lips, holding her tight by the neck.

A little shocked, Rin took a moment then began kissing him back, her eyes closed and her hands in his hair. He pushed her backwards onto the grass and after a moment, to her surprise, began caressing her body over her clothes and leaning over to bite her neck and nip at her ear.

Her mind span at his caress and her voice called out his name as a tear fell down her cheek.

The caress slowed to a stop and a sigh covered her.

"You see." Her eyes opened carefully and she looked up at Kiel. He was smiling at her, pushed up on one hand as the other wiped her tears. "No matter what… he will always be in your heart. I may have my place… but he will have the larger part." He leant in and kissed her lightly. "It would be wrong for me to claim what isn't mine."

"Kiel." Rin sighed as he leant back and she sat up. "Thank you."

The baker kept his head away from her. "It's alright. Just… go be with him."

Rin sighed as she looked at her hand and pulled the ring carefully away. "Kiel… you are such an amazing man." she took his hand and closed the ring around it. "There is someone out there meant to wear this."

"But it isn't you." He sat, saddened for a moment then laughed. "Well, how could someone like me, a simple baker, ever compare with someone who is a _general_ and _a war hero_ and a _demon lord_ all in one?"

Rin smiled and hugged him tightly, pressing her head into him. "Thank you."

"It's fine, Rin. Go. Be with him. I'll explain everything to your parents."

With a nod and a tear, Rin stood up and walked to her horse as it graze with Kiel's. She climbed up quickly and looked down at him. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "Go already! He's waiting."

"Ya!"

The horse went right to a gallop and took her down the hill to the encampment. As the war was over, there were fewer guards then normal and the gates were open so Rin rode all the way inside and up to the red tent without being stopped or questioned. She walked right into the tent with a broad smile, looking right at the desk. Then her smile fell slightly. "Tarman?"

The general looked up at her from the desk and blinked. "Rin? What are you doing here? You're getting married the day after tomorrow?"

"I was. I broke the engagement off. Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I haven't seen him since he came back with the news. I guess he went off to kill something."

Rin had to hide a sigh. _He must be is such pain. _"When will he be back?"

"I have no idea but probably after the wedding."

"But I wanted to see him."

The man smiled. "I know." He looked down and let out a deep sigh. "You know… before I use to hate you… I really could not stand what you did to him. And when you revealed yourself as a woman… I hated you even more. But then… as you were taken away… and I saw Sesshomaru's eyes… I knew nothing could ever come between you. You loved each other in such a way… that even the emperor couldn't stop you." He looked up with another sigh. "It broke his heart to hear you were to be wed."

"It broke mine to tell him. If he had just stayed away three more days…"

"Then you both would have been miserable for the rest of your lives. Broken away from the person you love." Tarman sighed then looked down at the paperwork on the desk. "Rin… he will be back in a couple of days… you could wait for him… or…" he looked up with a sly grin. "We can play a trick on him."

Rin blinked. "What kind of trick?"

The grin grew.


	21. Chapter 20 The Right Question

Chapter 20 The Right Question

"General Sesshomaru." Tarman said proudly as the General returned. "Glad to have you back."

Sesshomaru huffed as he walked to his tent and pulled back the covers. Jaken was already standing with a mug of water. "Good to see you safety returned, My lord."

The demon took the water and took a long gulp before sniffing the air. "Rin…"

"Ah, yes…" Tarman said, going to the desk and picking up a decorative bit of paper. "She came the other day to give myself, Jaken and a few of her friends here an invitation to the wedding. It starts tonight at just after dusk."

Sesshomaru growled. He'd hoped the wedding would be over by the afternoon. Now he was on time for it. "You're going?"

"Well… with your permission. I've allowed the men the afternoon off to get ready and Jaken said he'd go…"

"Fine. Go! I don't care." He growled for a moment, hand closed into a fist.

The other general smiled. "Oh, thank you! I think a starlight wedding will be so romantic for Rin…"

"Shut up, Tarman!"

"Yes, sir. Oh, and sir, while you were gone we had a few new recruits join us."

"Have you tested them?"

"They arrived one and two at a time. Hardly worth getting the men in line for that. There are six of them now and… maybe you'd like to do it?"

Sesshomaru stood for a moment. "Assemble the men."

Tarman walked away and Sesshomaru finished his drink. The idea of crashing Rin's wedding was pounding in his head. He wanted nothing more than to go charging in on it and take Rin away but he her laugh and the way she spoke of her new love… he just couldn't do it.

"Rin."

"Sir, the men are ready."

"So quickly?"

Tarman shrugged. "There aren't as many anymore, just volunteers."

"Very well." He walked outside and looked at the men. They stood in perfect lines and with backs straight. Just as he would expect. He sighed. He wanted a reason to shout. He wanted to shout at someone. "About face!"

The men all turned clockwise in sync and with flawless technique. Again, he wanted to shout but it was perfect. He had no reason. He growled, walking to the ring of rocks and entered it. "New recruits… step forward."

Seven men, varying in size and designs stepped forward. Sesshomaru looked them over quickly, then huffed. "Very well… you… step into the ring."

The man swallowed and stepped forward. "Sirrr."

"Attack."

The man tried to be brave as he went to attack but Sesshomaru punched him in the face so hard he flew in the air and dropped out of the ring. The demon growled and lifted his head. "Next!" he barked, pointing to another.

The demon met the same fate, kicked out of the ring and into the dirt.

The next was a human who had a black scarf around their head to hold their hair back. They went flying as well.

Another human was so scared, he ran out of the camp.

The fifth man walked forward. He attacked and Sesshomaru punched him away again. But the man ducked under it, span on the spot and tripped Sesshomaru's leg from under him before kicking him in the back. The demon went straight to the floor.

He stayed there for a while, shocked, then looked behind him at the soldier. They looked smugly over their shoulder at him. "You're out of practice Sesshomaru."

The demon made his way quickly to his feet and looked at the soldier as they turned back and pulled their helmet off. A long line of black hair unrolled and revealed them.

"Rin." He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Rin smiled at him. "I came to see you."

His face went blank. "You shouldn't be here. You're getting married tonight."

"Yes. I am…"

The demon turned his head away. "Then go."

"Or I'm not."

"What?"

"I… I might be getting married. I'll marry a man who… makes me laugh and treats me like a… like a jewel… who would do anything for me and I would do anything for. A fun, incredible man who makes me laugh and… I love very dearly."

"Then go marry him."

"But I could say no. I might decide to never marry. Live my life as a spinster. Or maybe come back to the army and… do my duty to the country."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because… maybe…" she stepped over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I want to be with a man… who knows me better than any other… who knows me in such a deep… and personal way… it's more than what's possible. Someone who… despite everything I have done… has never given up on me. Someone who is more important to me than my own life. Who… broke my heart and mended it at the same time." She looked right into his eyes and smiled, pulling herself even closer. "Someone… who **still…** hasn't asked the right question."

"You have someone else?"

The men around them groaned loudly and Tarman sighed. "Sesshomaru, you dope!" He called. "Try this." He threw something into the air towards them.

The demon caught it easily and looked down in his hand. A simple gold ring. He sighed as Rin looked at it, her eyes expectant. He sighed. "Rin… will you marry me?"

"At last!" She cried, reaching up and kissing him. "Of course."

He kissed her with an unusual smile. "Tarman…."

"Yes, sir?"

"Take good care of Jaken. I won't need him anymore."

"Sir?"

"I'm retiring. Effective immediately."

Tarman grinned. "I had a feeling you would say that. Paperwork's on your desk and your best armours ready for tonight."

"He wasn't joking… I am getting married _tonight_. If you want." She gave him a shrug. "Don't want to risk you getting cold feet."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed as she rolled over and put her arm around the man in her bed. "Umm…"

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She stretched in the sheets and closed her hands tighter. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

She grinned, meeting his eyes. "Being married… to me?"

A proud growl reverberated in his chest as an answer.

Rin chuckled as she stood up. "Well… I guess I should show you around the village. Since you'll be living here now."

They dressed and went down to join her parents downstairs for breakfast. Her father gave her a smile and her mother kept blushing. She had a feeling Sesshomaru hadn't been quiet the night before.

After eating, they went to walk around the village and the farms, a great and incredible respect given to the newlyweds.

At lunch they returned home and found a lunch ready for them but also with a visitor. A messenger from the city. He stood and bowed to the couple. "Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Satinso. I come bearing a gift from the emperor." He lifted a small box and held it out to the two.

Sesshomaru took the box and opened it. Inside was a tiny flask and a letter. He took them both and opened the letter. He read it silently then looked at the flask. "Such a gift. The gift of a lifetime."

"What is it?"

"This flask… contains a potion."

"What kind of… potion?"

"It… it will increase the speed of a person's life. Shorten their lifespan."

"Is that even possible?"

He nodded, closing his hand around it. "Yes. I've heard of such a thing. It's made of a very rare plant that blooms only once every thousand years."

"But what will it do?"

"To a human… kill them in five minutes. But to a demon… it would… give them the lifespan of a human."

Rin's eyes widened, realising what was being implied. "Wait… are you…" Her eyes went even wider as he broke the cap off and lifted it to his lips.

He didn't even hesitate.

The content ran down his throat and he swallowed.

Rin and her family just stood in complete shock as he lowered the flask. Rin shook her head and grabbed hold of him. "What have you done? You… you can't change back!"

"I know. I will age and die now." He held her face softly. "But I will age and die… with you."

Rin grinned at him then leant up and kissed him. "A demon, but with a human's lifespan?"

"The Emporer has given us the gift of a lifetime. He gave me the gift, of being able to _truly_ live a happy life. With you."

Rin smile then kissed him again. A lifetime. A lifetime together. A happy lifetime filled with children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. A lifetime full of adventures and joy. A lifetime where they were never apart and always loved.

**The End**

**Tani and I want to thank you for reading this.**

**Don't forget to review. We do try and get back to them but… well… 1,338 out of 2,500.**

**If you have any questions on the story or anything, just write a review and we will get together and answer them for you.**

**Oh no… no… **

**TANI! GET THE NET! YOUR FANGIRL'S OUT OF HER CAGE AGAIN!**


End file.
